En la mente de Edward
by Vampiricullen
Summary: Distintos capitulos de los libros de la saga, contados desde el punto de vista de Edward.
1. Miedo

Este es el capi de new moon "la verdad" pero contado desde el POV de Edward y créanme cuando digo que voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo porq cmo seguro ya saben todas es difícil entrar en la cabeza de nuestro querido Edward.

Bueno acá les tengo mi nuevo one-shot

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la fabulosa y única Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Miedo

Era de madrugada, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que la traje a su casa y la deje durmiendo en su cama, luego del largo viaje que habíamos hecho desde Volterra.

Bella aun estaba dormida, envuelta por mis helados brazos. A pesar de todo lo pasado hace ya un par de días, me alegraba poder estar de nuevo en su habitación y volver a verla dormir. Quizá por última vez en mi existencia. Me estremecí ante esa opción, que era de lo mas probable considerando todo lo que había ocurrido hace siete largos y duros meses. Los mas duros a lo largo de mi vacía existencia solamente iluminada por su presencia, la cual yo rechace y desperdicie. Y también a lo largo de ellos.

No había dicho una sola palabra en sueños desde que entre por su ventana y me acomode junto a ella, en su pequeña cama. Me preocupe de que tal vez eso significara que le había ocasionado tanto dolor que ya ni soñara conmigo, y aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas lo contrario si era así, no podría evitarlo y tendría que acostumbrarme a sobrevivir sin ella La verdad no sabia como lo lograría, pero pasara lo que pasara, me conformaría con que ella estuviera viva y feliz, así yo podría sobrevivir. Pero antes no perdería la oportunidad de poder suplicarle su perdón. Me volvió a frustrar como tantas otras veces el no poder leer su mente para poder adelantar alguna respuesta en medio de sus sueños y saber que tan difícil seria que me perdonara.

Habia evitado ir a mi casa y enfrentarme a mi familia sobre los recientes acontecimientos. No tuve el suficiente valor para ello. De seguro Alice se habrìa encargado de comunicarles todo lo sucedido.

Se removió un poco entre mis brazos y yo rocé suavemente su frente con mis labios.

Bella suspiro y abrió los ojos bruscamente, mirándome fijamente

-¡Oh!-Jadeo y se froto los ojos con las manos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirarme. Me llene de ansiedad.

-¿Te he asustado?- Pregunte en voz baja. Examine sus expresiones, alarmado de que explotara en furia y me echara de aquí En parte eso me dolía, pero tambien me alegraba, ya que de esa forma nunca tendría porque volver a acercarme y hacerle daño otra vez.

Parpadeo dos veces y sacudió la cabeza como si intentara pensar. Me volví a frustrar por no poder saber que estaba pensando.

-¡Oh mierda!- Grazno con vos pastosa

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Dije con aun mas ansiedad. Ella me frunció el ceño

-Estoy muerta, ¿no es cierto?- Soltó un gemido-Me _ahogué_ de verdad. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! El disgusto va a matar a Charlie.

Le puse mala cara.

-No estas muerta.

-Entonces, ¿porque no me despierto?- Dijo alzando las cejas.

-_Estas _despierta- Dije tratando de que se calmara, no me gustaba cuando se alteraba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Seguro, seguro. Eso es lo que tú quieres que yo piense, y entonces, cuando despierte, todo será peor; si me despierto, cosa que no va a ocurrir porque estoy muerta. Esto es horrible. Pobre Charlie. Y Renée y Jake….- se le fue apagando la vos mientras hablaba, me entro un deje de tristeza porque no me hubiera mencionado, ya que su muerte seria el peor tormento que yo pudiera tener. Pero claro, ¿como no lo iba a pensar después de que fui yo el que le dijo aquello hacia ya tanto? Aunque eso fuera un sacrilegio, ella me había creído. Seguro que ahora pensaba que estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

-Ya veo que me has confundido con una pesadilla- sonreí tristemente- Lo que no me puedo imaginar es que es lo que debes de haber hecho para terminar en el infierno ¿Te has dedicado a cometer asesinatos en mi ausencia?-Intente bromear un poco y me dio una mueca.

-Pues claro que no, tú no podrías estar conmigo si yo estuviera en el infierno- no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal, pero de alguna forma me dio algo de esperanza. Solté un suspiro. La obreve mientras ella alejaba la vista para ver atrás de mi hombro, probablemente a la ventana que estaba abierta, y después me volvió a dirigir la mirada. Vi como la comprensión alcanzaba su rostro mientras se sonrojaba. Extrañaba tanto aquel sonrojo que tuve que reprimir las ganas de acariciar su cara.

-Entonces, ¿Todo eso ha ocurrido de verdad?- me pregunto.

-Eso depende- aun estaba tenso- Si te refieres a que casi nos masacran en Italia, entonces si.

-¡Que extraño! He viajado a Italia de verdad ¿A que no sabias que por el Este nunca había pasado más allá de Albuquerque?

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quizás deberías dormirte otra vez. No dices más que tonterías.- aunque prefería que siguiera así en vez de que llegara el momento en el que me echaría de su cuarto y me dijera que la dejara en paz, debía aprovechar mi tempo restante a su lado.

-Ya no me siento cansada. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?- comenzó a estirarse mientras hablaba.

-Es la una de la madrugada, así que unas catorce horas- se había mantenido despierta demasiado tiempo mientras escapábamos de de los Vulturis.

-¿Y Charlie?- torcí el gesto.

-Duerme. Deberías saber que en este preciso momento me estoy saltando las reglas, aunque no técnicamente, claro, ya que el me dijo que no volviera a traspasar su puerta, y he entrado por la ventana… Pero bueno, al menos la intención era buena.- recordé la sarta de insultos mentales que el me había dirigido, además de una mirada llena de cólera que habría asustado a cualquier humano (y que yo tenia bien merecida), antes de que saliera de la casa y me metiera por la ventana de su habitación **(la de Bella)**.

-¿Charlie te ha echado de la casa?- Inquirió. En su cara mostró una incredulidad que se fue convirtiendo en una de furia, lo cual me sorprendió y hasta agrado un poco, pero luego me volvió a embargar la tristeza. De nuevo me hubiera gustado ver sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?- cualquier padre hubiera hacho lo mismo con el chico que hubiera hecho a su hija, el mismo daño que yo le había ocasionado al Bella.

Ella tenía una expresión enloquecida en la cara.

-¿Cuál es la historia?- parecía estar intentando controlarse y hasta sonaba un poco ansiosa, pero lo deja pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Charlie? ¿Qué explicación le voy a dar por haber desaparecido durante…? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?- comenzo a calcular el tiempo.

-Solo tres días- entrecerré los ojos pero le sonreí con mayor naturalidad-. En realidad, albergaba la esperanza de que se te ocurriera alguna buena explicación. Yo no tengo ninguna- ella refunfuño.

-De fabula.

-Bueno, quizás Alice sea capaz de inventar algo- le ofrecí a modo de consuelo, y pareció consolada.

-Y bueno…- parecía pensar en que decir. Nuevamente desee poder leer su mente- ¿En que has andado hasta hace tres días?

Me tense. _Pues en realidad no mucho Bella, solo me he estado hundiendo_ _en mi propia miseria durante los peores meses de mi existencia_ _mientras intentaba mantenerte a salvo de mi mundo, nada demasiado interesante_.

-En nada que me entusiasmara excesivamente- dije con cautela.

-Claro que no- mascullo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Bueno…- frunció los labios, pensativa-, si, después de todo, solo fueras un sueño, esa seria exactamente la clase de respuesta que darías. Mi imaginación no da, para mucho, esta muy claro.

Suspire.

-Si te lo cuento, ¿te creerás al fin que no estas viviendo una pesadilla?

-¡Una pesadilla!- me repitió con resentimiento. Yo todavía esperaba su respuesta-. Quizá, si me lo cuentas.

-Estuve…cazando- lo cual era verdad, había estado dándole caza a Victoria los últimos meses para asegurarme de que Bella estaría por completo fuera de peligro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer?- me critico-. Eso no prueba de ninguna manera que este despierta.

Vacile. Después hable lentamente, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

-No estuve de caza para alimentarme. En realidad, ponía a prueba mi habilidad… en el rastreo. Y no soy nada bueno.

-¿Y que fue lo que estuviste rastrando?- me pregunto con autentica curiosidad.

-Nada de importancia- intente poner mi mejor expresión pero estaba enfadado e incomodo.

-No te entiendo.

Dude y me debatí si decirle o no la verdad. Me decidí por decirselo.

-Yo…- inspire hondo-. Te debo una disculpa. No sin duda te debo mas, muchísimo mas que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenia ni idea…- comencé a hablar mas rápida y nerviosamente- No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía idea de que volvería Victoria…- se me contrajeron los labios al pronunciar su nombre-. Debo admitir que preste mas atención a los pensamientos de James que a los de ella cuando la vi aquella vez y, por consiguiente, fui incapaz de prever esa clase de reacción por su parte y de descubrir y de descubrir que ella tenia un lazo tan fuerte con el. Creo que me he dado cuenta ahora de que Victoria confiaba tanto en el que jamás pensó pudiera sucumbir, ni se le paso por la imaginación. Quizá fue ese exceso de confianza el que nublo sus sentimientos por el y lo que me impidió darme cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que los unía.

Pero, de cualquier modo, no tengo excusa alguna por haber permitido que te enfrentaras sola a todo eso. Cuando oí lo que le contaste a Alice, e incluso lo que ella vio por si misma, cuando me di cuenta de que habías tenido que poner tu vida en manos de hombres lobo, esas criaturas inmaduras y volubles, lo pero que ronda ahí afuera aparte de Victoria…- me estremecí ante la idea de que Bella se acercara a hombres lobo ¡Y apenas iniciados! Si le hubiera pasado algo no me perdonaría nunca-. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tenia idea de todo esto. Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo mas profundo, incluso ahora cuando puedo verte segura en mis brazos. No tengo ni la mas remota disculpa en…

-Para, para- me interrumpió. Yo la mire con el sufrimiento escrito en mis ojos y vi como ella elegía con cuidado sus palabras. Se esforzó por mantener el rostro tranquilo.

-Edward- comenzó. Le costaba pronunciar mi nombre, eso me entristeció-, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa… culpa… gobierne tu vida. No tienes por que asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido aquí. Nada de esto ha sucedido por tu causa, solo es parte de las cosas que me suelen pasar a mí en la vida. Así que si tropiezo delante de un autobús o lo que sea que me ocurra la próxima vez, has de ser consiente que no es cosa tuya asumir la culpa. No tienes por que salir corriendo hacia Italia porque te sientes mal por no haberme salvado. Incluso si yo hubiera saltado de esa acantilado para matarme, esa habría sido mi elección y, desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Se que esta en tu… naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad… ¡no tienes por que llevarlo hasta ese extremo! Es de lo mas irresponsable por tu parte no haber pensado en Carlisle, Esme y…

Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. Entonces me di cuenta, elle creía que me sentía culpable. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que no era así, que solo el que ella viviera era la única razón por la que hasta ahora seguía existiendo. También le diría que la amaba, si le diría que lo que dije fue la mentira mas baja que hubiera podido decir. Pero no quería asustarla y recordé que su padre dormía en la otra habitación, por lo que me contuve.

-Isabella Marie Swan- le susurre-, pero tu crees que les pedí a los Vulturis que me mataran ¿_porque me sentía culpable_?

Su rostro afloraba la más absoluta incomprensión.

-¿Ah, no?

-Me sentía culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Mas de lo que tu podrías llegar a comprender.

-Entonces, ¿que estas diciendo? No te entiendo.

-Bella, me marche con los Vulturis porque pensé que habías muerto. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte…- me estremecí al pronunciar aquella palabra-. Me hubiera ido a Italia aunque no hubiera ocurrido por culpa mía. Es obvio que debería haber sido más cuidadoso, tendría que haberle preguntado a Alice directamente, en lugar de aceptarlo de labios de Rosalie, de segundas. Pero vamos a ver… ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando el chico dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Las probabilidades…- murmure mas para mi mismo-. Las probabilidades siempre están amañadas en nuestra contra, error tras error. No creo que vuelva a criticar nunca más a Romeo.

-Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo- me dijo-, y ese es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿y que?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Y que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera _muerto_?

La mire un momento antes de contestar.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

-Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho- su expresión demostraba que también se acordaba de aquello que era mentira. Roce su labio inferior con mi pulgar, disfrutando del calor de su respiración.

-Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido- cerré los ojos mientras sacudía mi cabeza y sonreía tristemente. Era increíble que ella hubiera creído mis palabras después de todo lo habíamos pasado juntos-. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

-Estoy… estoy echa un lío.

La mire profundamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y honesta.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Se quedo helada y se le contrajeron los músculos, dejándola sin aliento. Me había malinterpretado, creía que me refería a estos últimos minutos. Desesperadamente, me apresure a corregirla. Le sacudí los hombros, intentando relajar su postura.

-¡Déjame terminar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego tu tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez- hice un gesto de dolor-. Eso fue… insoportable.

Me resultaba increíble que me hubiera creído, pero ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me creyó? ¿Es que no le había dicho ya tantas veces lo mucho que la amaba?

-Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós…

No quise recordar aquel momento, así que me limite a susurrarle:

-No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacia, pero sabia que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenia la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

-Una ruptura limpia- susurro a través de sus labios inmovibles.

-Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imagine que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que te darías cuenta de la verdad, que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funciono. Los siento.

Pero ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿Cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

No me contesto.

-Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creias que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si yo pudiera vivir sin necesitarte!

Seguía helada. Volví a desear el poder leer su mente.

La sacudí un poco.

-Bella-s uspire- ¡Dime de una vez que es lo que estas pensando!

Rompió a llorar.

-Lo sabia- sollozo-. Sabia que estaba soñando…

-Eres imposible- solté una carcajada seca y frustrada- ¿De que manera te lo puedo explicar para que me creas? No estas dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando dije que no te quería…ésa fue la mas negra de las blasfemias.

Sacudía la cabeza y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?- susurre-. Puedo verlo incuso con esta luz. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras- me explico y la voz se le quebró-. Siempre lo he sabido- claro, ella siempre se daba de menos solo por las apariencias y no veía todos sus valores, valores que para mi eran inalcanzables. Lo que en realidad no tenia sentido es que ella me quisiera a mi, pero por algún milagro así era y haría lo que sea por recuperarla. Se me entrecerraron los ojos y se me endureció la mandíbula.

-Te probare que estas despierta- le prometí.

Sujete su cabeza entre mis manos e ignore su esfuerzo por intentar volver la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Por favor no lo hagas- susurro. Me detuve con nuestros labios apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué no?- le inquirí, cuando sabia que ella tendría toda la razón para rechazarme.

-Cuando me despierte…- abrí la boca para protestar pero me freno- ¡Vale, olvídalo! Rectifico: cuando te vallas otra vez, ya va a ser suficientemente duro sin esto.

Retrocedí para examinar su rostro.

-Ayer, cuando te toqué. Estabas tan… vacilante, tan cautelosa. Y todo sigue igual. Necesito saber por que. ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso seria… bastante justo. No protestare contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; solo dime si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes?- murmure. Esta era la parte que había estado esperando, el saber si me perdonaría o me echaría de su vida para siempre.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

-Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

Me miro con aspecto enigmático.

-Lo que siento por ti no cambiara nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

-Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

En ese momento mi boca estuvo sobre la suya. No cabía en mí de felicidad de poder volver a probar sus suaves y calidos labios. En esta ocasión no la bese tan cuidadosamente, lo cual me vino de maravillas y a ella también, porque me devolvió el beso con su respiración transformada en un jadeo frenético. Sus manos se movían por todo mi rostro, era como si me estuviera electrocutando. Note cada curva de su calido y frágil cuerpo contra el mío. Sus manos memorizaron mi cara, tal y como lo estaban haciendo las mías, y durante los segundo escasos en los que nuestros labios estuvieron libres, murmure su nombre.

Luego de un rato me aparte, cuando comenzo a marearse. Puse mi oído sobre su corazón, pensé que nunca lo volvería a oirlo. Me deleite escuchando cada latido, era el sonido mas hermoso que podría escuchar jamás.

-A propósito- dije como quien no quiere la cosa-. No voy a dejarte.

Y era cierto, nunca seria capaz de irme de nuevo, lo sabia, además ahora tenía demasiadas razones para quedarme ¡Y daba gracias al cielo por eso!

* * *

Bueno quedo hasta aca, yo queria hacer todo el capi pero se me hacia muy largo y me iba a tardar demasiado.

¿Y ?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?

plis dejenme un revew y haganme saber cualquier albo, critica, sugerencia y hasta les acepto amenazas

nos leemos, un besito

vampi.


	2. El adios

Hola de nuevo chicas!!!!!!!!

Bueno, verán, esto originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot y también lo iba a ser el anterior, pero tenia demasiadas ganas de q fuera más así q de otra forma.

Todo va a ser POV Edward, porque la verdad me encanta la idea de escribir aquellas escenas en las q nosotras nos preguntamos ¿y que estaba pensando Edward? Aunque claro, la única q tendría la ultima palabra seria Stephanie xD, pero bueno, no esta demás intentarlo, aprecien mis esfuerzos q no es algo fácil pensar como Edward. Ah y los capis no van a estar todos enteros como en los libros, porque sino se hace muy largo.

* * *

El adios

-Vamos a dar un paseo- Propuse mientras la tomaba de la mano e intentando que mi voz sonara indiferente, con un éxito que me sorprendió hasta a mí, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella no me contesto, aunque en ese momento no quería una respuesta. Me pregunte en que estaría pensando. Ahora mas que nunca resultaba frustrante el no saberlo.

La conduje hasta el lado Este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Ella me siguió a regañadientes.

Esto era, de lejos, lo más difícil que haría en toda mi existencia, no solo porque tendría que alejarme del único ser que le dio luz a mi eterna noche, sino porque tendría que convencerla de aquello que resultaba imposible, debería decirle que ya no la amaba. Esto también seria difícil, Bella era una persona exepcionalemte observadora, estaba completamente comprobado, y de seguro se daria cuenta de la verdad en seguida.

_Si no me cree al menos puedo_ _retractarme y quedarme._

Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato. Si empezaba a planteármelo corría el peligro de no ser capaz de irme y de ese modo, seguiría poniendo a Bella en peligro.

Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando decidí detenerme. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, todavía se podía ver su pequeña casa. No queria llevarla demasiado lejos para que luego pudiera volver sin problemas. Me recosté en un árbol y la mire, tratando de verme impasible.

-Esta bien, hablemos- Su voz sonaba valiente, pero saltaba a la vista que no se sentía de esa manera, y que tenia miedo. No podía leer su mente, pero su cara delataba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Me odie a mi mismo por ser yo quien le provocaba aquel miedo.

Inspiré profundamente.

-Bella, nos vamos- Ella también inspiro profundamente, pareció aliviada por algo. Me pareció extraño, ¿Acaso ella quería esto? No, no era posible, debí de malinterpretarla** (tengan piedad, no se me ocurrió algo inteligente para decir en este momento, pero tenia q decir algo)**.

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

-Bella ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Estaba confundida, me miro como si intentara entender lo que le había acabado de decir. Le devolví la mirada con frialdad y en seguida me arrepentí, ahora Bella parecía como si fuera a vomitar.

-Cuando dices nosotros…- susurro.

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia- cada palabra sonó separada y clara. El pronunciarlas me quemo la garganta aun más que el perfume de su sangre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, yo la espere pacientemente, mientras la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro. Paso unos minutos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Vale. Voy contigo- me dijo. Que mas quisiera yo, pensé para mi mismo. Pero no podía, tenia que mantenerla a salvo de mi mundo y, por desgracia, de mi mismo.

-No puedes Bella, el sitio al que vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés.

-No te convengo Bella- esta verdad me entristeció, yo ya sabia que no le convenía. Habían muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado darle y lo habría hecho de haber sido humano, pero tristemente ese no era el caso.

-No seas ridículo- su voz era suplicante-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Mi mundo no es para ti- repuse con tristeza. Claro que tuve la opción de poder cambiar eso, pero no era ni es lo correcto, no la obligaría a soportar esto que ni siquiera se podia llamar vida, ella merecía algo mejor.

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

-Tienes razón- le concedí-. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar- Es cierto, no había sido nada, pero solo comparado con lo que pudo pasar.

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti- la interrumpí para rectificarla.

-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?- me grito, estaba furiosa, aunque su voz aun sonaba suplicante-. Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mi no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡Y es tuya!

Respire hondo una vez más y clave mis ojos en el suelo. Ese era precisamente el problema, sabia que Bella estaría dispuesta a darme su alma, pero si lo hacia y yo la tomaba, si le quitaba la vida y la posibilidad de entrar al cielo, o peor, si ella se arrepentía de su decisión **(okay admito q esto es imposible, pero conociendo a Edward,** **el podría haber llegado a pensar esto)**, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Debía rechazar su alma y también a ella. _Por su propio bien_, me repetí a mi mismo. _No seas egoísta_. Resuelto, levante mi mirada del suelo e hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para que no se revelaran mis sentimientos. Era un buen mentiroso, y tendría que mentirle ahora a Bella, aunque fuera muy difícil.

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- esa mentira me quemo por dentro aun mas que antes. Pronuncie cada palabra de forma concisa y precisa, sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro, siempre ocultando mis emociones, pero al mismo tiempo esperando que viera la verdad en mis ojos.

Hizo una pausa, parecía intentar comprender lo que había dicho. Por supuesto, mentir había sido inútil, ella se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo a continuación me descolocó por una fracción de segundo:

-¿Tú…no…me quieres?- dijo confundida, al igual que yo en ese momento. Estuve a punto de decirle que si, que la amaba, que como podía pensar que no; pero no podía, no _debia_ echarlo todo a perder, ni debía permitirme debilidad en este momento.

Así que dije las palabras que nunca pensé que le diría:

-No.

Ella aun me miraba sin comprender. Yo le devolví la mirada sin remordimiento, pero consumiéndome por dentro.

-Bien, eso cambia las cosas- su voz era tranquila, podía ver como se alzaba la comprensión en sus ojos. Volví a desear el poder leerle la mente

Mire a lo lejos, entre los árboles, antes de volver a hablar.

-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano- en ese momento desee mas que nunca poder serlo, lo desee con toda mi alma. Pero yo no tenía alma-. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-No- me contesto con un hilo de voz-. No lo hagas.

Si en algún momento tuve la oportunidad de redimirme, ya la había perdido. Ahora ya no podía echarme atrás, solo tendría que seguir lastimándola con palabras que ni siquiera eran ciertas. _Por su propio bien_. Esas palabras si eran ciertas, aunque no tan atractivas como hace un momento.

-No me convienes Bella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla. Luego por fin hablo.

-Si… si eso es lo que quieres- no, por supuesto que no quiero eso.

No confiaba en mi propia voz, por lo que me limite a asentir una vez con la cabeza.

No podía creerlo, ¿acaso no le había dicho que la amaba la suficiente cantidad de veces para que lo entendiera? Ella había creído todas y cada una de mis palabras, a pesar de que eran mentiras. Ya le había dicho yo, mientras veíamos la película de Romeo y Julieta, que no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella, hasta le conté sobre mi plan de emergencia, cosa que no le había agradado, pero ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Tendría que enfrentarme a aquello.

Mire su rostro y el mío propio se me descompuso al ver la expresión de dolor que tenia, me sentí como el monstruo que era, pero con doble intensidad. ¿Significaba su expresión que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo que yo me plantee al saber que ella moriría?

No, no podía, tenia que evitarlo.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado- le pedí, ahora sin serle indiferente.

-Lo que quieras- me prometió con voz ligeramente fuerte.

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido- le ordene, ahora sin mostrarme distante- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asintió sin fuerzas.

Volví a mostrarme distante.

-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y has de cuidar de él- pero, de una forma mas egoísta, también lo decía por mi. No podía soportar el hecho de que muriera, seria aun peor si supiera que es por mi culpa.

Asintió de nuevo.

-Lo hare- murmuro. Me relaje, pero solo un poco.

-Te hare una promesa a cambio- le dije-. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni te hare pasar por esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Parecía que iba a caerse, no me moví de mi lugar pero me mantuve atento por si llegara a necesitar mi ayuda. Le sonreí con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.

-¿Y tus recuerdos?- sonó como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Bueno- dude un segundo-. Yo no olvidare, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad.- sonreí, pero de forma vacía, que era como me sentía en ese momento. Vacío. Me aleje un paso.

-Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos mas- se dio cuenta de como utilice el plural. No podía leer su mente pero casi pude oírla preguntar por Alice, era obvio.

-No. Los demás se han ido, yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

-¿Alice se ha ido?- tenia la incredulidad en su voz. Me di cuenta de que tambien le estaba quitando a una amiga.

-Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria lo mejor para ti.

Recordé perfectamente la escena mental y verbal que me había armado Alice al enterarse de mis planes por medio de sus visiones. Me dijo que lo que hacia era un error, me repitió que de un modo u otro Bella se convertiría en una de nosotros. Eso me incitó aun más a tomar esta decisión. Ella estaba notablemente molesta y me recordó que no era el único que mantenía un vínculo con ella, después de todo Alice quería a Bella como una hermana, la había querido desde el principio, incluso antes que yo, ya que la quería desde que tubo aquella visión de Bella como vampiro, yo no me enamore de ella hasta varios meses después. Y también estaba Esme, quien quería a Bella como si fuera una hija más, y mi padre y mis hermanos también la querían. Aunque a Rosalie si le agradaba esta decisión y, por una vez, estuvimos de acuerdo.

Me sentí todavía peor de lo que ya me sentía, porque presentía que esto también seria un cambio para mi familia, pero no uno positivo.

A Bella le costaba respirar, instantáneamente me preocupe. Por un segundo segundo me cuestioné si esto, después de todo, seria lo mejor para ella y para su salud, pero me recompuse al instante y me repetí varias veces que era por su bien.

-Adiós, Bella- requeri de toda mi fuerza de voluntad decirlo con voz suave y calmada.

-¡Espera!- me alcanzo a decir. Me acerque a ella e inmovilice sus manos, que se alzaban hacia mí, y bese ligeramente su frente, recordando su sabor y calor, ya que seria la última vez que sentiría alguno de ellos-. Cuídate mucho- luego de eso…

eche a correr.

Corrí y corrí, mientras que cada paso que daba me alejaba aun más de la persona que me habia hecho sentir casi como si fuera humano, aquella persona que me mostró el amor verdadero y que me hizo descubrir cosas de mi mismo.

_Por su bien, por su bien_. Calle a ese pensamiento, ya que en este momento ni siquiera eso me animaba.

Todo habia terminado.

* * *

Ufffff!!!!! Me crean o no, me costo muchísimo escribirlo. Esto se los digo a todas las chicas que hacen Edward's POV, no saben como las compadezco, es realmente difícil meterse en la mente de Edward, sobre todo el Edward del libro.

Me tarde bastante, pero ahora, aprovechando que tengo un mes de vacaciones de invierno (aunque sean gracias a la gripe porcina, que por su causa muere mucha gente T.T) escribire lo mas seguido posible.

Ah y les aclaro, los capis del libro etan desordenados, no es por orden de tiempo ni nada. Porque en el capi anterior fue la reconciliacion y este es la despedida, y se pueden confundir, por eso se los aclaro aca.

Un besito, nos leemos

Vampi.

PD: si les gustaria algun capi en especial, no duden en decirmelo.


	3. Confesiones

Hola mis lectoras…

Perdón por retrasarme.

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi, me costo decidirme pero al final me decidí por hacer uno del primer libro, osea Crepúsculo xD.

Recuerden que este capi no esta todavía en sol de medianoche, si es que Stephanie Meyer lo termina, si ya se…yo también quiero que lo continúe, que una mala experiencia no lo arruine. Crucemos los dedos. Que quede claro que no voy a hacer ninguno que ya este en sol de medianoche porque ya esta ahí y es el original (aunque ya me gustaría T.T)

Voy a intentar resumir el capi lo mas posible, porque como saben todas es tan importante al principio como al final.

Bueno, sin más que decir, acá les traigo el nuevo capi.

* * *

Confesiones (dejo el nombre q tiene en el libro porque así queda mejor)

Inspire hondo y di un paso hacia donde asomaba el sol. Bella estaba allí, podía sentir su calor cerca, pero quería más, estar más cerca de ella. A paso humano, me acerque hasta donde estaba.

Me recosté en la hierba, aun con los ojos cerrados, y comencé a cantar para mi mismo, pero sin hacer sonido alguno. Ella estaba a mi lado, parecía estar sentada, porque no escuche que se moviera para recostarse.

Luego de un momento, sentí el tacto de uno de sus dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Me deleité con el suave calor que proporcionaba. Era algo increíblemente placentero, como cuando acariciaba su cara teniendo cuidado de no matarla. Abrí los ojos y me quede mirándola. Mientras ella seguía con su recorrido, levanto la vista y me miro a los ojos. El hecho de que fuera tan despreocupada estando cerca de mí me hizo sonreír.

-¿No te asusto?- le pregunte despreocupadamente, pero con autentica curiosidad.

-No mas que de costumbre- sonreí aun mas ampliamente.

Poco a poco se fue acercando mas, trazando los contornos de mi antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. No se me paso desapercibido que le temblaban los dedos.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto, yo había cerrado los ojos otra vez.

-No- respondí sin abrir los ojos-, no te puedes ni imaginar como se siente eso.

Suspire.

Su mano fue avanzando por mi brazo, acerco su otra mano para darle vuelta a la mía. Se lo ahorre moviéndola yo mismo, quizá demasiado rápido ya que pude sentir como se sobresaltaba y sus dedos se paralizaban.

-Lo siento- murmure-. Contigo resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Alzó mi mano y la volvió a un lado y al otro, contemplando el brillo del sol sobre mi palma. Me gustaría saber en que pensaba.

-Dime que piensas- susurre. La estaba observando atentamente, cuando ella volvió a mirarme-. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

-Es una vida dura- dije con un toque de pesar en la voz. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mi don que no podía ni imaginarme sin este, y me resultaba increíble que los demás pudieran vivir sin una capacidad como la mía, quedándose con todas las incógnitas-. Aun no me has contestado.

-Deseaba poder saber que pensabas tu- vacilo un momento- y…

-¿Y?

-Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

-No quiero que estés asustada.

Mi voz era apenas un murmullo. No quería que se asustara, pero eso era algo que no podría evitar si sucedía. Pero quizá, si se asustaba, por fin entendería lo peligroso que era el que estuviera cerca de mí y se alejaría. Eso me causaría un dolor terrible e inimaginable, pero la amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ir.

-Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Me moví, muy deprisa para el reflejo de sus ojos, sentándome en el suelo, apoyado en mi brazo derecho y con mi mano izquierda aun entre las suyas. Mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Bella no se movió ante la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Parecía hipnotizada, aunque ya sabía yo, con cierta satisfacción, que tenia el poder de deslumbrarla.

-Entonces, ¿de que tienes miedo?-murmure, mirándola con atención.

Pero no me contesto. En lugar de eso, se inclino más cerca de mí. Me asuste ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Iba a besarme? Tenia que impedírselo. No es que yo no quisiera, ya había sentido las ansias de besarla dos días antes dentro del coche mientras la dejaba en su casa, pero no podía hacerlo, podría matarla.

Tarde una fracción de segundo en ese pensamiento antes de soltarme de sus manos y colocarme a seis metros de distancia, en el borde del prado, a salvo de su calor. La mire con el rostro inescrutable. Cuando por fin enfoco la vista, me miro.

Pude ver la herida y la conmoción de su rostro, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por mi autocontrol como para fijarme demasiado en eso. No quería herirla, me sentí mal por eso, no había nada más que quisiera que estar junto a ella en ese momento, pero no sabia que tanta proximidad podía permitirme.

-Lo…lo siento, Edward-dijo en un susurro. Sabía que podía escucharla.

-Concédeme un momento-Replique lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. Se mantuvo inmóvil.

Luego de unos segundos, regrese lentamente, sentándome a unos pocos metros de distancia. Suspire dos veces y le sonreí, intentando disculparme.

-Lo siento mucho-vacile, tratando de darle una explicación-. ¿Comprenderías si te dijera que solo soy un hombre?

Asintió una sola vez. Desde mi posición pude oler como iba captando poco a poco el peligro. Esboce una sonrisa burlona.

-Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi _olor_. ¡Cómo si lo necesitase!

Me incorpore rápidamente, circunvalando la pradera y colocándome bajo el mismo árbol que antes en medio segundo. Me sentía fuera de control.

-¡Como si pudieras huir de mi! -grite fuertemente.

Reí con amargura, extendiendo la mano para agarrar una rama del mismo árbol, y arrancarla del tronco. Lo hice sin esfuerzo, provocando un chasquido.

Con la misma mano, gire la rama unos instantes en el aire y la arroje contra otro árbol igual de grande, este temblo ante el golpe.

En menos de un segundo, volví a estar en frente de Bella, a medio metro, quedándome inmóvil con aquella inmovilización tan natural en mi naturaleza vampírica.

-¡Cómo si pudieras derrotarme!-dije en voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente alta como para que sus pocos sensibles oídos me oyeran.

No se movió de su sitio, se limito a mirarme con ojos abiertos como platos. Pude ver temor en ellos, al igual que ella estaría viendo como relucían mis ojos con el arrebato de hace un momento.

Luego de unos segundos, me di cuenta de mi comportamiento, se me apagaron los ojos y mi rostro se transformo en una mascara de dolor.

-No temas- murmure-. Te prometo…-vacile-, te _juro_ que no te haré daño- Estaba tan o mas preocupado de convencerme mi mismo de eso que a ella.

-No temas- le repetí en un susurro mientras volvía a acercarme con una lentitud exagerada. Serpentee con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarme hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros. Memoricé los últimos minutos. Recordé como estuve a punto de perder el control. Cuando Bella se inclino hacia mí, había tenido ganas de besarla en ese instante pero no estaba lo suficientemente controlado, sobre todo si al final reaccione como hice.

-Perdóname, por favor- le pedí ceremoniosamente-. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportare mejor.

Espere, pero Bella era incapaz de hablar en aquel momento. Me volví a preguntar que estaría pensando. Intente romper el silencio:

-Hoy no tengo sed- le guiñe un ojo-. De verdad.

Inesperadamente se rió, aunque aquel sonido era tembloroso y jadeante.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, extendiendo el brazo tierna y cuidadosamente para volver a poner mi mano, fría y dura como piedra, contra la suya suave y calida, pero sobretodo frágil.

Ella miro mi mano, luego mis ojos y luego otra vez mi mano. Entonces, pausadamente volvió a seguir las líneas de mi mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alzo la vista y sonrío con timidez.

-Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?- pregunte de forma amable, utilizando los modales con los que me educaron en mi época.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Sonreí, de forma avergonzada.

-Creo que estábamos hablando de por que estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.

-Ah, si.

-¿Y bien?

Miro mi mano mientras recorría mi palma sin rumbo fijo con las yemas de los dedos. Los segundos pasaban. Me pregunte en que estaría pensando. Resultaba frustrante.

-¡Con que facilidad me frustro!- musite.

Estudio mis ojos y yo a la vez los suyos. Comprendí que esto era tan nuevo para ella como para mi. Pude ver que también se dio cuenta de eso. Me resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. El coraje refulgió en sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo _estar contigo_, y porque me gustaría estarlo mas de lo que debería.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en mis manos mientras decía aquello. Parecía que le resultaba difícil decirlo. Me llene de una satisfacción que fue reemplazada por la preocupación. Esto estaba mal, ella no debería querer estar conmigo, no le convenía.

-Si- admití lentamente-, es un motivo para estar asustado desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.

-Lo sé. Supongo que podría _intentar_ no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

-Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que si- lo decía completamente en serio-. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no se si soy capaz.

-No quiero que te vayas-farfullo en voz baja, mirándome fijamente hasta que aparte mi vista.

-Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

-Me alegro.

-¡No lo hagas!-retire mi mano, esta vez con delicadeza. Mi voz era más áspera de lo habitual. Era conciente de mis cambios de humor y de que estos la desconcertaban, pero no podía evitarlos. Además Bella también era la principal causante de ellos.

-¿No es solo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.

Enmudecí al instante, contemplando el bosque con ojos ausentes. No sabia que era lo que pensaba, pero parecía estar meditando mis palabras.

-Creo que no comprendo exactamente a que te refieres…Al menos en la ultima parte.

La mire de nuevo y le sonreí con picardía.

-¿Cómo te explicaría?-musite-. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo…

Volví a poner mi mano sobre la suya, de forma inconsciente, y la sujeto lo mas fuerte posible para un humano entre las suyas. Mire nuestras manos. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Suspire.

-Esto es asombrosamente placentero…el calor.

Transcurrió un momento para poner en orden mis ideas hasta que continué hablando:

-Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asintió.

-Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo.

Me dedico una sonrisa. Se la devolví, no sin cierto pesar.

-Veras, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de _brandy_ añejo, de cien años, el coñac mas raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su calido aroma…En tal caso, ¿como crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento. Fui el primero en romper el silencio de ambos.

-Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el _brandy_. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

-Bueno, ¿estas diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína?- me pregunto para tomarme el pelo y animarme. Sonreí apreciando su esfuerzo.

-Si, tú eres _exactamente_ mi marca de heroína.

-¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?

Mire hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba mi respuesta.

-He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto-proseguí con la vista fija en la lejanía-. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. El es el miembro mas reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse mas sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor-la mire con gesto de disculpa-. Lo siento.

-No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea…Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.

-De modo que Jasper no esta seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan…-titubee en busca de la palabra adecuada-, tan _apetecible_ como tú me resultas a mi. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmet es el que hace mas tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

-¿Ya ti?

-Jamás

Aquella palabra quedo flotando en la brisa durante unos momentos.

-¿Qué hizo Emmet?-Me pregunto para romper el silencio. Era la pregunta equivocada. Mi rostro se ensombreció y se me crisparon las manos. Ella aguardo, pero yo no le iba a contestar. Recordaba a la perfección aquella escena que se repitió varias veces en la mente de Emmet luego de ese acontecimiento, estuvo muy arrepentido de aquel acto tan deplorable, pero con el tiempo lo fue superando. Ahora solo se encoge de hombros ante el recuerdo. Lo único que lo afectaba es saber que había tenido un momento de debilidad. No estaba avergonzado de mi hermano, sabia que el no era mala persona, pero lo que habia hecho era una de las varias razones por las que nuestra especie era deplorable. Estaba avergonzado de ser lo que era.

-Creo saberlo- dijo al fin.

Alce la vista. Debía tener una expresión realmente horrible.

-Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros cae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso?-su voz sonó mas mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intento modular un tono más amable. Ella sabia que toda esta sinceridad me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo-. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?- No podía creer que estuviera tan calmada hablando de su propia muerte. ¡Pero como podía pensar algo así! ¡Pensar que yo permitiría que le sucediera el más mínimo daño o que se lo provocara yo mismo! Eso me era inconcebible.

-¡No, no!- me compungí casi al momento-. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que…, por supuesto que no voy a…-deje la frase en el aire. Mis ojos enviaban llamaradas a los suyos-. Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmet y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó… Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y el no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

Me sumí en un silencio mirándola intensamente, hipnotizado por sus obres del color del chocolate líquido.

-De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado…en…un callejón oscuro o algo parecido…-su voz se fue apagando.

-Necesite todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y…-enmudecí bruscamente y desvié la mirada **(acá ya saben lo que paso** **porque esta escrito en sol de medianoche y no es necesario que se los recuerde**)-. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos…bueno, demasiados años.

Me detuve a contemplar los árboles. Le lancé una mirada sombría mientras ambos lo recordábamos.

-Debiste pensar que estaba loco.

-No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez?

-Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel…El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, idee cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechace todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenia que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme…-Entonces busque con la mirada su rostro asombrado, mientras intentabamos asimilar mis amargos recuerdos.

-Y tu hubieras acudido-le asegure. Por supuesto que ella lo hubiera echo. Yo tenia, además de mi preciado don, un gran poder con respecto a la persuasión el cual habia utilizado ya varias veces.

Intentó hablar con serenidad.

-Sin duda.

Torcí el gesto y mire sus manos, liberándola de mi mirada.

-Luego intente cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Solo había otra frágil humana…cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Tembló al recordar aquella escena, ahora realmente se percataba del peligro. Pero seguia alli, frente a mi. Continue con mi relato:

-No se como, pero resistí. Me obligue a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resulto más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Deje a mis hermanos cerca de casa…Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, solo sabían que algo iba mal…Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.

Me miro fijamente, claramente sorprendida.

-Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atreví a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario…A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska-estaba avergonzado, admitir eso me hizo darme cuenta aun mas de cuan cobarde había sido al haber huido-. Pase allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quien eras tu? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante!-sonreí de oreja a oreja. Ahora insignificante no era un termino que utilizaría en ningún momento para describirla, resultaba extraño el haber pensado aquellas cosas horribles, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que embargaban con respecto a ella-.¿Quien eras tu para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regrese…

Mire hacia el infinito, ella no pronuncio palabra alguna. Desee saber en que pensaba.

-Tome precauciones, cace y me alimente más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cual era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante-Torcí el gesto al recordarlo-. Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intente hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones…Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo…, y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por que había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me invente esa excusa mas tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: "Ella, no".

Cerré los ojos, ensimismado en mi agónica confesión. Le había confesado mi ansia por tomar su vida y sin embargo ella aun seguia ahí, justo en frente mío, y no estaba aterrada. Me alegraba que me comprendiera, pero debería estar huyendo aterrorizada de mí, del peligro que suponía para ella. Y, sin embargo, todos mis intentos por alejarla, fueron vanos y yo ya me había rendido, no quería alejarme de ella. A pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba su sangre, deseaba su compañia al mismo nivel.

Finalmente fue capaz de hablar, pero lo hizo con voz débil:

-¿Y en el hospital?

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced… De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte - Ambos nos acobardamos cuando se me escapó esa frase -. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario – continué apresuradamente -, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora… Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice – hice una mueca cuando pronuncié su nombre. Aquella visión que mi hermana había tenido… Bella como un vampiro. Pero no. Ni iba a condenarla a una noche eterna. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Apesar de lo que Alice dijera esa vision jamas se cumpliria. Me encargaria de aquello -. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.- sacudí la cabeza con indulgencia -. Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo… me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. La miré tiernamente.

-Y por todo eso – proseguí -, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento, que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

Bella fue lo bastante humana como para tener que preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

-Isabella – pronuncié su nombre completo con cuidado, al tiempo que le despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre, se sentía suave y sedoso; un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo ante aquel roce fortuito -. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno – fijé mi mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado -. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada… no volver a ver como te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en tus ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones… Sería insoportable – clavé mis torturados ojos en los suyos -. Ahora eres lo más importante para mi, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

Era increíble el giro que había tomado nuestra conversación. Desde el desgarrador (a falta de una palabra mejor) tema de su posible muerte, de repente le había soltado mis sentimientos hacia ella. Lo habia hecho sin darme cuenta y me sorprendio saber que no me arrepentia de ello. Aguardé, mis ojos no se apartaron de ella a pesar de que ella los fijaba en nuestras manos. Al final, dijo:

-Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti – hizo una mueca -. Soy idiota.

-Eres idiota – acepté con una risa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también se rió. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

-Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…- murmuré. Desvió la vista para ocultar sus ojos mientras se estremecía. Una cálida sensación inundó mi cuerpo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¡Que oveja tan estúpida!- musitó.

-¡Que león mas morboso y masoquista!

Mi mirada se perdió en el bosque. Entonces, Bella correspondía a mis sentimientos. Ya sabia aquello desde antes, por supuesto, pero me gusto oirlo de sus propios labios. ¿Qué méritos había hecho yo para merecerlos?, no tenia idea. Aunque en ese momento no me importaba si los merecía o no, me correspondía y eso era suficiente para hacerme sentir una enorme felicidad.

-¿Por qué…? – comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, no estando segura de cómo seguir.

La miré y sonreí. El sol arrancó unos destellos a mi piel y mis dientes.

-¿Si?

-Dime porqué huiste antes.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿Qué no se lo había explicado ya?

-Sabes el porqué.

-No, lo que quería decir _exactamente_ es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que sería mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo - me acarició la base de la mano -, parece que no te hace mal.

Volví a sonreír.

-Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

-Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.

-Bueno… - lo medité durante unos instantes -. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehúyen, repelidos por nuestra diferenciación… no esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu _garganta_...- me callé ipso facto mirándola para ver si se había asustado.

-De acuerdo, entonces – respondió con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y se tapó el cuello –, nada de exponer la garganta.

Funcionó. Rompí a reír. Como si aquello me impidiera sentirla.

-No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alce la mano libre y la deposité con suavidad en un lado de su garganta. Se quedó inmóvil. Era un aviso de que debería estar aterrada, sin embargo, estaba muy tranquila, hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

-Ya lo ves, todo esta en orden.

Se le aceleró el pulso, pude oírlo a la perfección y ver cómo se ruborizaba.

-El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable- murmuré.

Liberé con suavidad la otra mano. Sus manos cayeron flácidas sobre su vientre. Le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener su rostro entre mis manos. Una idea fugaz cruzó por mi mente. Quizá, podría intentar acercarme un poco más de lo que me había permitido.

-Quédate muy quieta- susurré. Era innecesario puesto que ya estaba petrificada.

Lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, me incliné hacia ella. Luego, suavemente apoyé mi mejilla contra la base de su garganta. Pude oír su pulso y la sangre corriendo por sus venas a toda velocidad. Bella apenas se movía. Se estremeció cuando mis manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Contuvo el aliento, mis manos siguieron suavemente su descenso hasta llegar a sus hombros y entonces se detuvieron.

Dejé resbalar el rostro por un lado de su cuello, con la nariz rozando su clavícula, sintiendo su aroma. Era como a fresias. Me quemo la garganta, pero podia soportarlo. A continuación, recliné la cara y apreté la cabeza tiernamente contra su pecho… escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Nunca habia escuchado algún sonido mas hermoso que aquel en toda mi existencia.

-Ah.

Suspiré.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Bella lograba que mi perfecta concentración se deshiciera, por lo que pudieron ser horas. Al final, su pulso se sosegó, pero no me moví ni le dirigí la palabra mientras la sostuve entre mis brazos. Podía hacerlo y mantener el control, era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Luego, a regañadientes, me solté de ella. La miré con una expresión de paz y le dije con satisfacción:

-No volverá a ser tan arduo.

-¿Te ha resultado difícil?

-No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

-No, para mi no lo ha sido en absoluto.

Sonreí ante su entonación.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

Me sonrió.

-Toca- tomé su mano y la situé sobre mi mejilla -. ¿Notas que caliente esta?

No parecía prestarme atención mientras me acariciaba el rostro. Su piel, blanda y cálida, contra la mía, dura y fría(ahora mas caliente), se sentía asombrosamente bien. De repente susurró:

-No te muevas.

No podía estar más inmóvil que en ese momento, después de todo, me era algo natural. Cerré los ojos y quedé tan quieto como me lo permitía mi condicion de vampiro.

Se movió incluso más lento que yo cuando la toqué. Sentí sus dedos rozar mi mejilla, acariciar con delicadeza mis párpados, y debajo de ellos, donde se encontraban mis ojeras. De pronto, sentí su suave tacto sobre mis labios, y exhalé algo sorprendido, pero ella no lo notó. Escuché su corazón acelerarse, y repentinamente dejó caer la mano. No entendí el motivo. Nuevamente deseé poder saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y vi lo quieta que estaba mientras la sangre en sus venas no dejaba de martillar.

-Querría- susurré -, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad… la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo- Lleve mi mano a su pelo, y luego recorrí su rostro con el cuidado de siempre, que debería emplear a partir de ahora.

-Dímelo- musitó.

-Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre…, la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, puedes comprender, aunque- proseguí con una media sonrisa – probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos…- se estremeció de nuevo, al tocarle los labios con mis dedos. Podía sentir su aliento chocando contra las yemas de mis dedos-, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

-Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

-No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

-No lo sé- se detuvo un momento-. Para mi también es la primera vez.

Sostuve sus manos entre las mías, tan frágiles comparadas con mi fuerza inhumana.

-No se lo cerca que puedo estar de ti- admití-. No se si podré…

Se inclinó hacia delante muy despacio, avisándome lo que pretendía con la mirada y se lo permití. Apoyó la mejilla contra mi pecho, donde alguna vez latió mi corazón. Ella sólo podría oír mi respiración, nada más.

-Eso basta.

Sentí como cerraba los ojos, y la oí suspirar. En un gesto muy humano, la rodeé con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pelo. Nuevamente olía de maravilla. El constante dolor de mi garganta seria un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar para estar con Bella.

-Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees- apuntó.

-Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo pero están ahí.

Permanecimos sentados durante otro período de tiempo inmensurable, no me molesté en contar el tiempo. Me apetecía realmente poco moverme de ahí, pero podía ver declinar la luz, y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y ella debería regresar a su casa.

-Tienes que irte.

-Creía que no podías leer mi mente- me acusó.

-Cada vez resulta mas fácil.

Tenía un atisbo de humor en la voz. De repente, tuve una idea. Había algo que quería mostrarle. La tomé por los hombros y la mire a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, le pregunte:

-¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

-¿El qué?

-Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque- de inmediato, vi su expresión aterrada-. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la cual provocó que casi se le detuviera el corazón. Me entró cierta satisfacción el saber lo que podía producir en ella.

-¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago?- preguntó con recelo.

Rompí a reír con más fuerza que de costumbre. Esas viejas leyendas sobre los vampiros…

-¡Cómo si no hubiera oído _eso_ antes!

-Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.

-Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.

Me vio como si yo hubiera perdido la razón, pero se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Le sonreí al leer la vacilación en su rostro, y extendí los brazos hacia ella. Su corazón se aceleró… No podía leer su mente, pero su pulso siempre la delataba. En esos momentos, supe que estaba aterrada. Procedí a ponerla sobre mi espalda, lo cual fue fácil, porque me era ligera como una pluma. Cuando se acomodó, me rodeó con brazos y piernas con una fuerza que habría estrangulado a un humano normal, pero apenas si lo sentí.

-Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar- me avisó.

-¡Bah!- resoplé. Puse los ojos en blanco. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan animado.

Aferré su mano y presioné la palma sobre mi rostro, para inhalar profundamente. El olor me quemó, pero era soportable.

-Cada vez más fácil- musité.

Entonces, eché a correr.

Pese a que odiaba ser un vampiro, esto era lo único que de verdad disfrutaba.

Supuse que esto debería responder a Bella el por qué a todos nos gustaba conducir de prisa. Era una increíble sensación de júbilo.

A pesar de la gran velocidad, ningún detalle escapaba a mis sentidos. Podía percibirlo todo con completa claridad, hasta el más pequeño insecto, cada detalle de la corteza y las hojas de los árboles. El aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro, pero no me incomodaba en absoluto.

Pero a todo esto lo hacía aún mejor el saber que tenía a Bella prendida a mi espalda, tan cerca mío como nunca creí posible. Entonces, recordé el momento en que Bella se había inclinado hacia mí, cuando creí que iba a besarme. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Podría ser capaz de sentir sus labios sobre los míos sin matarla? Si fui capaz de sostenerla entre mis brazos como lo hice hacia apenas un rato, ¿por qué no un beso?

Divisé el coche de Bella en apenas un par de minutos, y me detuve al instante junto a él.

-Estimulante, ¿verdad?- dije entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Me quede inmóvil, a la espera de que se bajara. Pero se mantenía aferrada a mí con brazos y piernas. Comencé a inquietarme.

-¿Bella?- pregunté.

-Creo que necesito tumbarme- respondió jadeante.

-Ah, perdona-espere, pero ella no se movió.

-Creo que necesito ayuda- admitió.

Me reí quedamente y deshice suavemente su abrazo sin esfuerzo alguno. Luego, le di la vuelta, quedando frente a mí y la acune en mis brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. La sostuve en vilo un momento para luego depositarla sobre los helechos.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Tardo un momento antes de darme una respuesta.

-Mareada, creo.

-Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Hizo lo que le indique y al parecer le ayudo. Inspiro y espiro lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me senté junto a ella hasta que pudo mirarme.

-Supongo que no fue buena idea-musite. Quizá fue demasiado shockeante para su débil cuerpo humano. Debería ser aun más atento con ella si quería que estuviera conmigo.

Intento dar un comentario positivo, pero su voz sonó débil cuando me respondió:

-No, ha sido muy interesante- se puso realmente palida.

-¡Vaya! Estas tan blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como _yo_ mismo.

-Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

Sonrei.

-Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

-¡¿La próxima vez?!- gimió.

Me reí, aun conservaba una gran parte de mi buen humor.

-Fanfarrón- musito.

De pronto me di cuenta de cuan cerca estaban nuestros rostros uno del otro. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, contra mi piel, resulto realmente placentero. Tal vez…solo tal vez…seria solo un roce, podría contenerme. La había sostenido contra mí antes, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de forma diferente? ¿Acaso seria demasiado peligroso?

Había pasado no más de medio segundo en aquel pensamiento. Aún las dudas rondaban en mi cabeza cuando rogué con voz suave:

-Bella, abre los ojos.

Levanto la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Podía apreciar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de su hermoso rostro **(ya se que esta seria una palabra típica de Bella hacia Edward, pero acuérdense que Edward cree que ella es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, suertuda xD)**. Sus labios estaban solo a unos centímetros de los míos.

-Mientras corría, he estado pensando…

-…en no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

-Tonta Bella- reí entre dientes-. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

-Fanfarrón- repitió. Debía admitir que me gustaba su sentido del humor. Sonreí.

-No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Volví a tomar su cabeza entre mis manos. Dejo de respirar.

Vacile un momento…No de la forma humana habitual. Quise prolongar aquel momento al máximo, saboreándolo, pero a la vez queria probarme a mi mismo y ver si era seguro, cerciorándome de que aun me mantenía bajo control mis necesidades.

Entonces mis labios presionaron muy suavemente los suyos.

La sensación era realmente agradable, nuestras bocas se amoldaban a la perfección. A pesar del cuidado que debía tener, fue un momento realmente hermoso e intenso. Si pense que el mero hecho de tocarla era el placer mismo, no tenia comparacion con sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Para lo que no estaba preparado (y creo que ella tampoco), fue para su respuesta.

Sentí como se le aceleraba el pulso a un ritmo frenético y su respiración se convertía en un jadeo violento. Aferró mi cabello con los dedos y entreabrió los labios, podía sentir su aliento en los míos, la garganta me ardió como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Debía actuar rápido o yo también perdería el control, la mataría y nunca me perdonaría por ello. Instantáneamente, mis labios se endurecieron contra los suyos. Mis manos apartaron su cara, gentilmente pero con fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos, yo la observaba con una expresión vigilante y cautelosa.

Yo estaba realmente preocupado por perder el control, pero ni me imaginaba que seria ella la que lo haría primero. Ahora debería tener más cuidado que de costumbre.

-¡Huy!-musito.

-Eso es quedarse corto.

Sentía la ferocidad arder en mis ojos y apretaba mi mandíbula para controlarme, tratando de que no se descompusiera mi expresión. Sostuve su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-¿Debería…?

Intento desasirse para concederme espacio, pero no le permití alejarse.

-No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento por favor- le pedí amablemente, controlando mi voz.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas en el otro, mientras sentía como la excitación dentro de mí se sosegaba y dejaba de arderme la garganta debido a su aroma. Entonces le dedique una sonrisa.

-¡Listo!- exclamé, complacido conmigo mismo.

-¿Soportable?-preguntó.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba -reí con fuerza-. Bueno es saberlo.

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento.

-Después de todo, sólo eres humana.

-Muchas gracias- me replico mordazmente.

Me puse de pie con un movimiento demasiado rápido a sus, poco agudos, sentidos. Le tendí mi mano. Se sorprendió un poco, no entendí por que y volví a desear saber que pensaba. Tomo mi mano, aun no había recuperado el equilibrio.

-¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia* al besar?

Me eche a reír. Nunca en todos mi años de vacía existencia me había sentido tan bien como ahora, junto a Bella. Ella me hacia sentir humano. La amaba y no seria capaz de separarme de ella. Procure que eso no me hiciera sentir egoísta, al menos en ese momento.

-No puedo estar segura, aun sigo grogui- consiguió responderme-. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.

-Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

-¿Estas loco?-protesto.

-Conduzco mejor que tu en tu mejor día- me burle-. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

-Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seriamos capaces de soportarlo.

-Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Tenía su mano dentro del bolsillo, rodeando las llaves con esta. Frunció los labios en un gesto pensativo y sacudió la cabeza firmemente.

-No. Ni en broma.

Arquee las cejas, incrédulo.

Dio un rodeo a mi lado para dirigirse al asiento del conductor, tambaleándose un poco. De ningun modo la habría dejado salirse con la suya. Ya me había esforzado bastante en mantenerla con vida, así que no iba a ceder ahora.

-Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos- cite con una risita mientras que, con cuidado, mi brazo creaba una trampa alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole moverse.

-No puedo rebatirlo- dijo con un suspiro. Alzo las llaves y las dejo caer a la vez que mi mano las atrapaba en un movimiento veloz y sin hacer el menor ruido-. Con calma…Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor.

-Muy sensata- aprobé.

-¿Y tu no estas afectado por mi presencia?- preguntó con enojo.

Mis facciones sufrieron otra transformación, pero esta vez mi expresión fue más suave y calida. No le respondí al principio, me limite a inclinar mi rostro sobre el suyo y deslizar mis labios lentamente a lo largo de su mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, dándole a entender que podía soportarlo. Se estremeció ante mi contacto.

-Pase lo que mase- murmure finalmente-, tengo mejores reflejos.

* * *

Pericia: Es lo mismo que decir habilidad. Yo cuando lo lei, no sabia que significaba. Asi que si hay otra que tampoco entiende, bueno, aca esta el resumen de su significado. De nada.

* * *

Al fin!!!!!!!

Dios, creí que no lo iba a terminar nunca, se me hizo larguísimo.

Nuevamente perdón por tardar tanto, es que este capi es tan importante desde el principio hasta el final.

¿Y? ¿Les gusto el beso?

El próximo es mas corto, pero por desgracia no lo puedo tener antes porque mi hermana necesita la compu a full con sus entregas de la facultad y despues se me vienen todos los examenes encima por lo menos durante dos semanas, asi que si subo algo es de milagro. Espero que lo entiendan. Ahora mismo mejor soy responsable y me voy a estudiar al menos un poco. Ufff, como odio el colegio, se los juro XD.

Nos leemos

Vampi.


	4. A tiempo

Hola de nuevo!

Como me tarde bastante en el capi anterior ya que era muy largo (porque lo hice todo entero del libro xD) este va a ser mas corto pero igual de emocionante.

Escribi un poco siguiendo la imagen de la peli, porque en este capi Bella esta casi soñando y necesitaba un poco de imagen visual, claro que no lo hice todo igual, solo unos detalles.

Sin mas que decir. Espero que les guste.

Ahora si, sin más que decir acá les traigo el nuevo capi:

* * *

A tiempo

_Espero que Bella este bien. Se encuentra en una situación realmente peligrosa, pobrecilla, espero que podamos rescatarla._

_Ese maldito las tenia bien claras, de alguna forma consiguió que ella fuera con el por su cuenta, es mas listo de lo que creíamos._

_Es increíble como Bella logro escapar de nosotros, creí que la teníamos bien vigilada. Realmente lo siento Edward._

Conducía a toda velocidad (casi 200 Km. por hora) por las brillantes calles de la ciudad de Phoenix, dentro de un Mercedes negro que habíamos robado en el aeropuerto.

Carlisle estaba sentado a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto mientras Alice, Emmett y Jasper iban en los asientos traseros.

Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno al peligro que corría Bella en estos momentos, pero a los que más les prestaba atención eran a los de Alice. Pero en vez de tranquilizarme me ponían aun más nervioso.

_La veo atrapada Edward, va a matarla si no llegamos a tiempo._

En su mente proyectaba imágenes de James torturando dolorosamente a Bella. Por el momento no la veía muerta, pero tenía imágenes más borrosas en las que estaba junto a ella y se la veía muy débil y agonizante. A pesar de eso, todas esas imágenes me desmoronaban por dentro.

_No veo nada claro aun. Pero estoy realmente preocupada._

La sola idea de perder a Bella me era insufrible. Había pasado el último siglo en la mas despreciable soledad, por supuesto, siempre tuve a mi familia, pero Bella fue la única que en todos estos años me había dado una razón para existir. Había creado una dependencia hacia ella desde el primer momento en el que la oí pronunciar mi nombre aquella noche, desde que supe que me había enamorado de ella. Y aun más cuando supe que correspondía a mis sentimientos. Había sido la luz que ilumino mi medianoche. Mi eterna existencia. No podría sobrevivir sin ella a mi lado. **(Esto me acorde que lo decía en sol de medianoche y me pareció lindo** **ponerlo)**

No, no podría y no lo haría.

Desde un principio supe que Bella no viviría para siempre. Era humana, ella avanzaría, envejecería y, aunque me fuera horriblemente doloroso asimilarlo, moriría, mientras que yo seguiría congelado con mis diecisiete años eternos y me habia negado rotundamente a cambiarla a ella. Pero aun así esperaba poder compartir más tiempo junto a ella antes de que aquello tan temido sucediera.

Por supuesto que no doy por hecho que morirá hoy. La salvaría de alguna forma, no pararía hasta llegar junto a ella y destruir yo mismo a aquel vampiro sádico capaz de dañar a un ángel como Bella.

Pero, si después de todo no lo lograba, si llegaba tarde…

Si Bella moría, ya no me quedaría nada, no habría nada por lo que existir.

Acabaría con mi propia existencia.

Tenía un plan formandose en mi mente.

Sabia de antemano, por Carlisle, que no me serviría intentar ningún método humano.

Pero si había un modo de matarnos. Y necesitaría la ayuda de otro vampiro.

Antes de planear nada, vigile que Alice no se diera cuenta de esto, aunque aun no había tomado mi decisión completamente, puesto que Bella aun no estaba muerta. Aun asi debía ser precavido. Estaba seguro que intentaría detenerme si se daba cuenta y utilizaría también al resto de la familia.

Afortunadamente, ella seguía concentrándose en Bella. Por lo visto aun no había llegado a aquel estudio de _ballet_, pero estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Cada vez se encaminaba aun más hacia el peligro y hacia James. No recordaba muchas cosas de cuando era humano, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento, de haberlo sido, me habría quedado sin respiración.

Me volví a concentrar en mi plan. Descarte por completo a Emmett y Jasper, ellos jamás me ayudarían en esto. Podría huir e intentar buscar a algún vampiro nómada y provocarlo, pero eso seria perder demasiado tiempo en la búsqueda. Debía pensar rápido, aun más de lo normal para un vampiro.

Entonces recordé a los Vulturis. Aquella familia italiana que representaban a la realeza vampírica. Sopesándolo, esa era mi mejor opción. Los Vulturis eran viejos amigos de Carlisle y le tenían un profundo respeto. Ellos no estarían dispuestos a hacer nada que ofendiera a mi padre, pero yo al igual que todos los vampiros, sabia lo mucho que adoraban y cumplian sus leyes. Castigaban sin piedad a quien quebrantara las normas. Podría ir con ellos y pedirles que me mataran, si no accedían, entonces recurriría a hacer algo para molestarlos, quebrantaría la unica ley que teniamos los vampiros. Revelaría al mundo nuestra existencia. Entonces se verían en la obligación de actuar debidamente.

Doblamos una esquina en donde el sol daba de lleno en nuestras pieles. Pero el vidrio del coche era lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se notara demasiado el tenue brillo de nuestra piel al pasar rápidamente por ahí. No había mucha gente recorriendo las calles, lo cual resulto un alivio. Así no perderíamos tiempo.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Alice con un deje de angustia en su voz. Vi en su mente las mismas imágenes, pero ahora con absoluta claridad: A Bella, que ya había llegado, y a James frente a ella, le decía algo que no pude entender. Lo siguiente me enfureció. Bella corriendo hacia una salida de emergencia, James alcanzándola y aferrándola fuertemente por el cuello mientras la arrojaba contra uno de los muchos espejos de la habitación, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y provocándole un corte en la cabeza, del cual le salía mucha sangre, esparciéndose por el suelo. Mi garganta ardió al ver toda esa sangre, pero procure no prestarle la más minima atención, ahora no era el momento adecuado para perder el control de esa forma. No sabia si ya había pasado o estaba por pasar, pero realmente me enfureció. Acelere aun mas pero ya estaba casi al máximo.

Cuando estuvimos a dos calles del estudio de _ballet, _no perdí tiempo en estacionarme. Salí directamente dejando el auto en marcha, sabiendo que alguien mas tomaria el bolante antes de que se desviara demasiado, y me apresuré a entrar, ignorando si alguien me había visto o no. Nada importaba más que Bella en ese momento.

Di un salto hacia la ventana más cercana.

Lo que vi a continuación me congelo y conmocionó a la vez.

Era tal cual como lo había visto Alice. Solo que ahora Bella estaba tendida en el suelo, rodeada de sangre y con una mano débilmente levantada con la intención de cubrir su rostro del ataque de James.

-¡Oh no, Bella, no!- grite enfurecí aun más y me lancé contra él, justo cuando estaba casi encima de ella. Mire al vampiro con furia mientras a este se le desvanecía su sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora fue el quien que se lanzó contra mí, aprisionándome contra la pared de espejos.

_Vaya, ha llegado antes que los demás. Es más rápido, pero no más fuerte._ Pensó de forma arrogante.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarte- intente concentrarme en aniquilar al vampiro, en lugar de la débil respiración a pocos metros de mi o el ruido que hicieron mis hermanos y mi padre al entrar. Le gruñí fuerte y secamente, tomándolo de la garganta. Antes de que alguien me detubieran, le clavé mis dientes a James en la dura piel de su cuello, arrancándole su cabeza. Dio un gran alarido de dolor, pero aun no estaba muerto, debía terminar con esto rápido.

_Déjanos eso a nosotros, tu ve con Bella._ La voz de Jasper resonó en mi mente. Entonces tome verdadera conciencia de que Bella estaba a pocos pasos de mi, peligrosamente herida, casi parecia muerta. Estube a su lado en menos de un segundo.

-¡Bella, por favor! ¡Bella escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor!- suplique. ¡No! ¡Que no se muera! Había asumido que hubiera podido pasar, pero todavía no me había convencido del todo. Aun tenia esperanza. Debíamos hacer algo rápido.

-¡Carlisle!- le llame con la voz cargada de angustia-¡Bella, Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!

Comencé a sollozar. Me picaban los ojos pero no derramé ninguna lagrima. Me sentí impotente. Ni siquiera podría derramar lágrimas por ella.

Senti como Jasper y Emmett prendian fuego y arrojaban los restos del cuerpo de James en el. Pude ver como lo hacían a travez de sus mentes y en distintos ángulos.

_Nos iremos afuera Edward, ya hemos quemado los restos con la madera del piso, pero no podemos quedarnos, hay demasiada sangre y Jasper esta a punto de perder el control. Adema ya no nos necesitan aquí adentro. Buena suerte hermano, espero que todo salga bien._ Mientras Emmett pensaba eso, el y Jasper salían por una de las ventanas superiores y Carlisle y Alice se aproximaban hasta donde estaba junto a Bella. Alice estaba teniendo una visión, pero le reste importancia, nada importaba ahora mas que saber que Bella viviría. Alice se acercó y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

De repente ella produjo un grito, lastimero, lleno de sufrimiento.

-¡Bella!- grite.

-Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda- explico Carlisle con voz tranquila-. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.

Reprimí un aullido de ira.

_Tranquilo Edward, ella ahora esta a salvo._ Escuche que me decía la mente de Alice.

-Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas- continuo de forma metódica.

_No te preocupes, se va a recuperar, pero tenemos que llevarla a un hospital para algunas transfusiones de sangre, ha perdido una buena cantidad. _Carlisle intento tranquilizarme. Funcionó un poco, pero no demasiado.

Hubo un sonido pastoso y débil.

-Edward- el sonido de su voz me alivio más que cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de que era apenas un susurro, lo escuche con perfecta claridad, y me pareció el sonido mas hermoso del mundo.

-Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.

No me avregonzó el confesarle mis sentimientos mas profundos y delante de mi familia, senti que debia decirselo aunque pudiera no estar escuchándome. **(ya saben que Edward no le dice a Bella todo de una por temor a asustarla con lo profundos que son sus sentimientos hacia ella. Suertuda xD)**

-Edward- se le aclaraba un poco la voz.

-Si, estoy aquí.

-Me duele

-Lo se, Bella, lo se.- le pregunté angustiado a Carlisle- ¿No puedes hacer nada?

_Puedo curar algunas de sus heridas ahora, pero no se cuanto podre hacer aqui. Hare lo que pueda._

Se lo agradeci internamente.

_Sera mejor que comienze con la herida de su cabeza, es la mas importante._

- Mi maletín, por favor… No respires, Alice, eso te ayudara- le aseguró.

-¿Alice?- Bella gimió.

-Esta aquí, fue ella la que supo donde podíamos encontrarte- le debía todo a mi hermanita en estos momentos. Sin su ayuda, si no hubiera visto el lugar, Bella ahora estaría muerta. Me estremecí con aquel pensamiento.

-Me duele la mano- dijo.

-Lo se, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.

-¡Me arde la mano! – grito, abriendo los ojos y pestañando sin cesar.

No entendí nada. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-¿Bella?- mi voz sonó asustada.

-¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego!- volvió a gritar fuertemente. Me fije en su mano, que se agitaba un poco, y me congele al instante. Justo por encima de la muñeca tenia visible una gran marca de dientes. Pude sentir el ardor de la herida contra mis dedos.

-¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!

_No puede ser, esto es malo…_

-La ha mordido.

Ahora su tono de voz, al igual que el de sus pensamientos, ya no tenían la calma que acostumbraba; ahora sonaba realmente horrorizado. Yo me quede sin respiración, espantado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por inercia, volví a ver en la mente de Alice, y me fije en aquella visión a la que no le había prestado atención hace un momento. Bella se retorcía de dolor mientras su piel se aclaraba y se volvía mas dura a cada segundo. ¡No! ¡NO! Esto no podía estar pasando, Bella no podía estar transformándose en vampiro, su futuro no podía estar arruinándose de esta forma.

_Te dije que ocurriría, de una forma u otra ella terminaría siendo uno de nosotros._ Los pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mis casillas.

- Edward, tienes que hacerlo- dijo Alice mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían a Bella de los ojos.

-¡No!- rugí.

-Alice- volvió a gemir Bella.

-Hay otra posibilidad- intervino Carlisle._ No todo esta perdido, no lo he intentado pero podría funcionar._

-¿Cuál?- le suplique.

-Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

Dijo eso mientras le ponía unos puntos a Bella en su cabeza. Yo me tense y Alice también.

-¿Funcionara?- dijo aun tensa.

-No lo se- reconoció Carlisle-. Pero hay que darse prisa.

-Carlisle, yo…- vacile-. No se si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

La angustia había reaparecido en mi voz. No sabia si era lo suficientemente fuerte, si el amor que sentía por ella era suficiente para no matarla, pero esto era diferente a tener cuidado de no romperla con el tacto. Inevitablemente tendría que probar su sangre. Había bastante esparcida alrededor y eso ya me hacia tener la garganta al rojo vivo, pero si introducía aquel liquido carmesí en mí, estaba seguro que no podría detenerme.

-Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

_Ten fuerza de voluntad hijo, hazlo por Bella. No se si este sea el mejor momento para su transformación. No tengo objeciones contra aquello, pero es algo que deben resolver entre ambos._

_Lo harás bien, puedo verte haciéndolo pero no te veo matándola. _Alice intento tranquilizarme, podía oír en sus pensamientos un poco de reproche, ella no quería que lo hiciera, quería dejar que la ponzoña se extendiera por el cuerpo de Bella y se transformara, para que así su visión se cumpliera. Le di una mirada envenenada durante un segundo._ Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, se quizá ahora no sea el mejor momento para esto, pero estoy segura de que pasará. Además, si lo piensas, no es tan malo, ustedes se tendrían para siempre el uno al otro, y no dejaríamos que matase a ningún humano. Ella seria feliz con todos nosotros, pero especialmente contigo. ¿No crees que ella tal vez si quiere este futuro?_

No tuve tiempo para reflexionar sus pensamientos (de todas formas no queria hacerlo) porque Bella volvió a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Edward!- grito. Se le habían cerrado los ojos, por lo que los abrió de nuevo. Vio mi cara y pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, crispado en una cara de indecisión y pena.

-Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna- Carlisle seguía inclinado, tratando la herida en su cabeza-. Edward, has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

Mi rostro estaba demacrado. La mire a los ojos un segundo. La duda fue sustituida inmediantamente por una determinación interminable. _Puedes hacerlo Edward_, me repitió Alice, aunque también me lo dije yo mismo. Vamos, se fuerte, se valiente.

Apreté las mandíbulas y tome su mano ardiente entre mis dedos, colocándola con cuidado. La herida estaba limpia, como dijo Carlisle. _Voy a aliviar tu dolor mi amor_. Incline la cabeza sobre ella y mis labios presionaron contra su piel, para luego dar paso a mis dientes. Entonces comencé a succionar… El sabor de aquella sangre era increíble, mil veces mejor que solo olerla. El ardor de mi garganta se apagó mientras succionaba. Pude oír a lo lejos como Bella aullaba de dolor, a Alice intentando calmarla y sentir sus manos que débilmente se debatían contra las mías. Pero todo a mi alrededor desapareció mientras seguía tragando aquel elixir que se me hacia el mas dulce del universo entero. Nuevamente perdí el control de mi mismo, comencé a tragar con más ansias, disfrutando el placer de la sangre en mi lengua.

_Edward detente, la estas matando, creo que su sangre ya esta limpia._

No pude identificar de quien fueron esos pensamientos, pero fueron los que me sacaron de mi trance y me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dirigí mí vista hacia Bella, estaba aun más pálida que antes debido a la enorme perdida de sangre. Sentí el sabor de la morfina, que le había administrado Carlisle, en mi boca y, con toda la voluntad que tenia dentro de mí, me separe de ella. Observe como se le volvían a cerrar los ojos y luchaba contra la inconciencia.

-Edward- dijo con voz demasiado suave y baja para un humano, pero pude percibirlo perfectamente.

-Esta aquí a tu lado, Bella- le dijo Carlisle.

-Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo…

-Aquí estoy.

Estaba agotado, pero me sentí triunfante. Ella suspiro satisfecha, al igual que yo. Además, sus recientes palabras me animaron y me llenaron de felicidad sumada con la felicidad de saber que estaba a salvo y fuera de peligro, aunque aun tuviéramos que llevarla a un hospital, tenia la seguridad de que viviría, tal y como dijo Alice.

-¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña?- pregunto Carlisle a mi lado.

-La sangre esta limpia- dije con serenidad-. Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

_Buen trabajo hijo, sabia que lo lograrías, aun sin que Alice lo afirmara._

_Te lo dije Edward, ya sabes que no debes apostar en mi contra. _Pensó Alice alegremente y también satisfecha conmigo y con ella misma. Ya sabiamos todos que no habia que apostar en su contra, pero nadie tubo alguna razon para hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

-¿Bella?- llamo Carlisle. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por contestar.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Ya no notas la quemazón?

-No- suspiro-. Gracias, Edward.

-Te quiero- le conteste yo.

-Lo se- inspiro aire. Me reí tranquilamente, temblando de alivio. Ahora si podía permitirme reír.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Carlisle de nuevo.

Frunció el entrecejo, la v entre sus cejas se pronuncio aun más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?

-En Florida- suspiro de nuevo-. Me engañó, Edward. Vió nuestros vídeos.

La indignación de su voz sonó lastimosamente débil. Luego volvió a hablar, recordando algo:

-Alice- dijo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos-. Alice, el vídeo…Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia- intentaba decir, pero su voz se iba debilitando. Alice le presto atención, sorprendida y curiosa por esa información- Huelo gasolina- debe de haber olido los restos de madera quemada, ya casi no quedaba fuego.

-Es hora de llevársela- dijo Carlisle. Estuve de acuerdo. Luego inventaríamos alguna historia para explicar todo lo sucedido.

-No, quiero dormir- protestó.

-Duérmete, mi vida, yo te llevaré- la tranquilicé. Entonces la tome entre mis brazos, acunando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Lo último que le dije antes de salir fue:

-Duérmete ya, Bella.

Esperé que lo hubiera oído.

* * *

Primero que nada, perdón por el retrazo. ¿No les encanta cuando Edward le dice a Bella esos apodos que se dan entre parejas? porque a mi me encanta como suena de parte de Edward. Y bueno, a quien no xD.

Como ya les dije, estoy con exámenes y me tienen hasta la coronilla. Argh!!!! Como los odio, no es que me esfuerce demasiado por estudiar pero ya saben como se te pone el humor cuando sabes lo que te viene, estes estudiando o no, igual uno siempre le encuentra la vuelta y puede divertirse igual, yo por ejemplo fui a la fiesta de quince de una amiga el viernes y la pase genial olvidándome de los exámenes por una noche =). Al menos no reprobé nada hasta ahora ¡Viva yo! Felicítenme por mis logros xD por suerte me quedan menos exámenes (aunque todavía me quedan siete mas T.T) y pude encontrar este pequeño tiempo para dedicarle al fic. Hare lo posible para tener el próximo capi rápido, pero eso si, esta semana no voy poder escribir nada mas porque tengo exámenes todos los días de la semana (mañana tengo dos, ¡a quien cuernos se le ocurre enseñar teoría musical como materia de colegio! ¡Para mi es re-al pedo!), pero apenas termine el del viernes, empiezo a escribir de nuevo.

Tengo pensado poner en el fic los dos capis de sol de medianoche que no se muestran en la descarga general, no se preocupen que son originales.

Mándenme un riview y díganme que les pareció el capi y tambien si les gustaria que subiera los de sol de medianoche.

El proximo sera de Breaking Dawn.

Nos leemos,

Vampi.


	5. Despedida de soltero

Hola, que tal a todas las que me leen.

Si, se que ahora no sueno del todo animada, pero es que casi me reportan en fanfiction por no haber cumplido una de las reglas. Por suerte todas las otras autoras que leyeron el fic y que tienen un corazón de oro, me avisaron antes de que algo malo pasara. También tengo el retraso de este fic en la conciencia, espero q sepan perdonarme.

Les doy las gracias a todas. Por desgracia no puedo hacer la lista de agradecimientos porque se me borraron todos los mails q tenían sus riviews y avisos, pero la intención esta, así que este capi se los voy a dedicar a todas ellas, las q saben que me ayudaron, espero q les agrade esto.

Ahora si, ¡basta de dramas que la vida es corta y hay q vivirla! xD

Acá les traigo el nuevo capi y, como ya dije, es de Breaking Dawn, disfrútenlo.

Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Despedida de soltero**

-Ya te hecho de menos.

-No tengo por que irme. Puedo quedarme…

-Mmm…

Hubo silencio durante un buen rato, roto por el sonido de su corazón, que latía a su propio ritmo, el de nuestras respiraciones y nuestros labios sincronizados.

Era increíble hasta donde había podido llevar mi autocontrol a lo largo del tiempo, estando junto a Bella. Antes no me habría imaginado jamás en una situación así, nosotros dos juntos acurrucados en su pequeña cama dentro de su habitación, sin camisa y ella envuelta en mantas, debido al frío de mi piel. Ahora, en cambio, era casi natural la extrema cercanía entre ambos.

Pero no debía olvidar los detalles esenciales de toda esta situación. Como que yo era un vampiro con una fuerza inhumana que rodeaba con mis brazos a una frágil humana, aun mas que varios de los otros humanos. O también que su sangre era la mas dulce que alguna vez había olido o probado. Estaba seguro de haber superado aquellas ansias que tenia de matarla, luego de casi haberla perdido me sentía inmunizado de aquel deseo, no lo soportaría de nuevo. Pero aun así, su olor me quemaba la garganta como el fuego.

Abrí mis ojos y clave la mirada en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados. Me maraville de lo hermosa que se veía en la oscuridad. Ella era hermosa de todas maneras, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de ver aquello o hacérselo ver a ella. Era demasiado modesta consigo misma, no se daba cuenta de lo que era, pero no me cansaría de decírselo hasta que lo entendiera.**(notan la ironia no? xD)**

Abrió los ojos, encontrandose con mí mirada, clavadá en su rostro. Era como si todo se evaporara alrededor y nada tuviera sentido cada vez que compartíamos una de estas miradas. No podía creer en mi suerte. Aunque para ella yo fuera el premio en vez del afortunado ganador sabía que era al revés, yo no podría considerarme como un premio, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Pero Bella nunca hacia lo que esperaba, ella jamás había sido normal, incluso antes de conocerme.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos como el chocolate líquido eran tan profundos que me permitían ver dentro de su alma, igual de hermosa y pura como lo era ella.

Me miraba como si también estuviera viendo dentro de mi. Pero no encontraría nada ya que yo no tenia alma, y dentro de poco me vería obligado a cobrarme la suya.

Deseche ese pensamiento al instante. Claro que no quería hacerlo, pero mi existencia solo tenia sentido por ella y no podía perderla de nuevo. Era una criatura realmente egoísta, lo sabia, pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso. Preferí concentrarme en la perfecta humana que tenía junto a mí.

Y me gustaba lo que veía.

Pero yo no podía ver en el interior de su cerebro, como si podía hacerlo en el de los demás. Ninguno conocía el motivo, pero por alguna razón ella era inmune a cualquier tipo de habilidad vampírica que tuviera que ver con la mente. Esto resultaba un alivio pero también me volvía loco. Como deseaba conocer sus pensamientos.

Acercó mi rostro al suyo otra vez.

-Definitivamente me quedo- murmuré un momento más tarde.

-No, no. Es tu despedida de soltero. Debes ir.

Dijo las palabras, pero los dedos de su mano derecha se trabaron en mi pelo, mientras presionaba la izquierda contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda, la piel de sus manos se sentía suave y caliente, al igual que sus labios. Le acaricie la cara con mis gélidas manos.

-Las despedidas de soltero están diseñadas para quienes se entristecen por el fin de sus días de libertad. Y yo no podría desear más el dejarlos a mi espalda. Así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido.

-Eso es verdad- suspiro contra la piel de mi garganta, para ella fría.

No había tenido ninguna intención de tener una despedida de soltero, pero Emmett y Jasper habían insistido en que debíamos hacerlo. Además, Emmett no desaprovecharía una ocasión como esta para burlarse de mí, incuso a Jasper le parecía interesante hablar de todo esto.

Solo porque el amargado Edward que una vez habían conocido por fin sentaría cabeza. Emmett jamas se preocupaba en ocultar sus pensamientos, por lo que tuve que soportar sus comentarios silenciosos todos los días desde que Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo. Fue una verdadera molestia. Por otro lado, mi madre y Alice estaban de lo mas felices con esto, no solo porque por fin encontré a alguien, sino porque se lo pasaban de lo lindo planeando la boda, y Alice la luna de miel. Carlisle simplemente estaba muy feliz por mi, ya que le había preocupado mi voluntario aislamiento hacia los demás. Rosalie no había resultado tan molesta como pensé que lo seria. Era extraño, porque entendía que estaba enojada o resentida por alguna razón, pero no entendía el por que. Había superado sus celos contra Bella (a cierto grado) y ya no le desagradaba tanto, así que no entendí sus motivos. Siempre creí que su mente era una charca poco profunda, pero ahora sus pensamientos ya no me eran tan claros.

En cualquier momento, podría oír los pensamientos de mis hermanos al acercase hacia aquí, pero guardaba la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz esta noche. De seguro seria en vano.

Charlie dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado, sin sospechar que ocurría en la habitación de su hija. Sus sueños tenían que ver con pesadillas sobre la boda, como de costumbre en el ultimo mes. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver sus sueños, a bajo volumen. De seguro Bella habría heredado su mutismo mental por sus genes paternos, ya que había confirmado que podía leerle la mente a su madre con completa claridad.

Sentí como deslizaba su mano entre nosotros, recorriendo mi pecho y mi estómago. Me atravesó un ligero estremecimiento y mi boca busco la suya de nuevo. Dejó que la punta de su lengua presionara mi labio inferior.

Suspire. Comencé a apartarla.

Esta era mi respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos y mi reacción refleja, a pesar de que era yo quien más deseaba continuar. Deseaba poder ir más allá de los límites con Bella, pero eso seria demasiado peligroso para ella. Mis dientes podrían perforar su frágil piel con facilidad, y causarle heridas graves. Ya de por si era duro el estar concentrado todo el tiempo para no matarla con algún movimiento excesivo cada vez que estábamos juntos. Debía respetar los límites, al menos hasta que se hubiera transformado. Había pasado toda mi vida humana y la mayor parte de mi existencia rechazando cualquier tipo de satisfacción física. Admito que ahora me asustaba tener que cambiar esos hábitos.

-Espera- me dijo, sujetando mis hombros y abrazándose a mí con fiereza. Liberó una pierna de una patada y me envolvió la cintura con ella-. Solo se consigue la perfección con la práctica.

Me eche a reír entre dientes.

-Bueno, pues nosotros debemos de estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, ¿a que si? ¿Acaso has dormido algo en el último mes?

-Pero esto es solo un ensayo general- me recordó-, y solo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. Aun no ha llegado el momento de jugar sobre seguro.

No conteste, mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil debido a la tensión repentina. Se me endurecieron los ojos.

Pareció reflexionar sobre sus palabras y se dio cuenta de lo que oí en ellas.

-Bella…- susurre.

-No empieces otra vez con eso- me contesto-. Un trato es un trato.

Tan cabezota que es.

-No lo se. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estamos así, juntos. Yo…yo no consigo pensar con coherencia. No soy capaz de controlarme y podrías terminar herida.

-Estaré bien.

-Bella…

-¡Calla!

Apretó mis labios contra los suyos para detener mi ataque de pánico. Estaba obligado a hacer esto. Se lo había prometido y ella no iba a aceptar que se rompiera nuestro acuerdo. Sobretodo luego de que había aceptado casarse conmigo a pesar de su miedo al matrimonio.

No entendía por que lo detestaba tanto. Supuestamente, lo único que le preocupaba era la opinión de su madre y ella había estado de acuerdo con la boda, casi estaba encantada. De todas formas sabia que cambiaria de opinión, solo tendrá que soportar ser el centro de atención durante unas horas y luego se dará cuenta de que no es tan complicado o aterrador.

Aun asi, si de todas formas preferia que no nos casaramos y se arrepentia, respetaria su descicion y cancelariamos todo. Me quedaria descepcionado, y tambien lo estaria Alice, pero solo tendria que esperar unos años hasta que ella decidiera que queria hacerlo.

Le devolví su beso durante un momento, pero ya no estaba tan implicado como antes. Aunque no quería que Bella se transformase en vampiro, debía admitir que agradecía no tener que preocuparme por esto por mucho más tiempo. Que diferente sería cuando ya no tuviera que preocuparme más por ella. Supongo que entonces podríamos hacer las mismas actividades que ahora, pero sin peligros.

-¿Qué tal están tus pies? ¿Fríos?

-Calentitos- contesto de inmediato, sabiendo que no me refería a ellos de modo literal.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te lo has pensado mejor? Todavía puedes cambiar de idea.

-¿Intentas dejarme plantada?

Me eche a reír entre dientes.

-Solo me cercioro. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estés convencida.

-Estoy segura de ti, ya me las apañare con el resto.

Vacile un momento. Tal vez ella no podría soportarlo, perdería una gran cantidad de cosas de su vida humana. Ya no podría mostrarse seguido a la luz del sol, debería luchar contra un fuerte deseo de sangre durante varias décadas antes de volverse completamente racional, ya no volvería a ver a sus padres o a sus amigos, no podría tener hijos…

-¿Podrás?- le pregunte en voz baja-, y no me refiero a la boda, porque estoy bastante convencido de que sobrevivirás a pesar de tus quejas, pero después de todo…¿Qué hay de Renée y Charlie?

Suspiro.

-Pues que les echare de menos.

-Y a Ángela, Ben, Jessica y Mike.

-Si, también echare de menos a mis amigos- sonrío en la oscuridad-. Especialmente a Mike. ¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin el?

Yo gruñí.

Se echo a reír, pero después se puso seria.

-Edward ya hemos hablado de esto. Se que será duro, pero es lo que deseo de verdad. Te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Una sola vida no es bastante.

-Quedarse congelado para siempre a los dieciocho- susurré.

-El sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad- bromeó.

Pero yo no bromeaba.

-No cambiaras nunca… No avanzaras jamás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Acababa de recordar el día que le dimos la noticia a Charlie. Su primer pensamiento había sido que Bella estaba embarazada.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de cuanto le quitaría. Ya sabia que renunciaría a una inmensidad de cosas, pero nunca considere antes de ese momento si ella tenia el deseo de ser madre. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero no tener ninguna posibilidad de cumplirlo me hacia sentir aun mas como el monstruo que era. Me sentía como si le arrebatara la vida no solo a Bella, sino también a un niño inocente, que pudo haber tenido la suerte de ser su hijo si ella no me hubiese conocido. En ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas el poder dárselo.

Respondí pronunciando con lentitud las palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando le dijimos a Charlie que queríamos casarnos y el creyó que estabas…embarazada?

-Y pensó en pegarte un tiro- adivino con una risa-. Admítelo… Lo consideró seriamente durante un segundo.

No conteste.

En efecto, había considerado el darme un disparo, pero no me preocupó ya que no me causaría ningún daño y él no seria capaz de hacerle algo asi a su hija si su novio fuera humano.

Pero esa no era la cuestión.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Solo es que en ese momento desee…bueno, me habría gustado que fuera cierto.

-Oh, vaya- exclamo, con un jadeo.

-Mas aun, que hubiera alguna manera de poder hacerlo realidad. Que tuviéramos esa posibilidad. Odio arrebatarte eso también.

Le llevó un minuto contestarme.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Y como puedes saberlo, Bella? Mira a mi madre, y a mis hermanas. No es tan fácil como crees.

-Pues Esme y Rosalie lo llevan estupendamente. Si luego se convierte en un problema, podemos imitar a Esme, adoptaremos.

Suspire, y entonces mi voz se volvió feroz.

-¡Esto no esta bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mi. Deseo darte cosas, no quitártelas. No quiero robarte tu futuro. Si yo fuera humano…

Me puso una mano sobre los labios.

-Tú eres mi futuro. Así que déjalo ya. No te pongas en plan deprimente o llamo a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven con ellos. Quizás es verdad que necesitas una despedida de soltero.

-Lo siento. Sueno deprimente, ¿verdad? Deben de ser los nervios.

-¿Tienes los pies fríos?

-No en ese sentido. He estado esperando todo un siglo para casarme contigo, señorita Swan. La ceremonia de la boda es la única cosa a la que no puedo esperar…- me interrumpí a la mitad de la idea ya que escuche unos pensamientos desde afuera de la casa-. ¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos!

_Sabemos que estas ahí, así que sal de una vez, solo tenemos unas horas de diversión contigo, querido hermano, antes de que conviertas en un marido. Sal o te juro que subiremos por ti_- los pensamientos de Emmett tenían un tinte de burla y emoción.

_Sal de una vez Edward, la pasaremos bien, y veras a Bella pronto_- pensó Jasper.

_Te arrastraremos si es necesario_- ese pensamiento fue de los dos.

Mis esperanzas de poder estar esta noche con Bella fueron vanas, como lo supe desde un principio. Mis hermanos habían llegado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-No vas a tener que llamar a mis hermanos. Parece ser que Emmett y Jasper no van a dejarme en paz esta velada.

Me estrecho muy fuerte durante un segundo (lo mas fuerte para un humano) y luego me dejo ir.

-Pásatelo bien.

Hubo un chirrido en la ventana. Emmett arañaba el cristal con uñas de acero, provocando un sonido que resultaría horroroso para un humano. Bella se estremeció en mis brazos.

_Te lo advertimos._

-Si no haces que salga Edward- susurro Emmett con voz amenazadora, en medio de la oscuridad-, entraremos a por el.

-Vete- rompió a reír-. Vete antes de que echen la casa abajo.

Teniendo en cuenta lo irresponsable que solía ser Emmett no me sorprendería si lo hiciera, aunque de seguro tendrían en cuenta que Bella no era la única humana dentro de la casa.

_Vamos, baja de una vez, ya podrán acurrucarse luego ¿no?_

La delicadeza no era parte de la naturaleza de Emmett, que bueno que Jasper presentaba un lado más sensato. _No te preocupes, no destruirá la casa._

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero me levante en un solo movimiento fluido y me puse la camiseta en otro mas. Me incline y bese a Bella en la frente, ya extrañaba su calor. No sabía como podría soportar estas horas sin ella.

-Duerme algo. Mañana te espera un gran día.

-¡Gracias! Seguro que eso me ayudara a relajarme.

-Te veré en el altar.

-Yo soy la que va de blanco- sonrío por lo displicente que había sonado.

Me eche a reír y repuse:

-Muy convincente.

Después me agache, listo para saltar, y salí de la habitación por la ventana. Aproveche para darle un golpe a Emmett antes de tocar por completo el piso. Soltó una maldición en cuanto le di en la cabeza con el brazo.

-Será mejor que no le hagáis llegar tarde- murmuro sabiendo que podíamos oírla.

Estuve a punto de volver arriba para tranquilizarla, pero Jasper me detuvo.

_Lo siento, tengo órdenes de Alice de no dejarte ver a Bella a partir de ahora hasta la ceremonia._

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_Ya sabes como es Alice._

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Jasper estuvo en su ventana.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Le llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente.

La tranquilidad lleno el ambiente. El don de Jasper para controlar las emociones ajenas resultaba realmente útil en todo momento, ahora Bella estaría mas tranquila.

Oí como se sentaba con torpeza en su cama.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en sus despedidas de soltero? ¿No le iréis a llevar a club de _strip-tease_, verdad?

-¡No le digas nada!- gruño Emmett a mi lado, el no quería que nadie se enterara de nuestros planes. Le di un golpe en la nuca con la palma de mi mano y me eche a reír, el refunfuño por lo bajo.

-Tranquilízate- le insto Jasper, de seguro así lo hizo-. Nosotros, los Cullen, tenemos nuestra propia versión. Solo unos cuantos pumas, y un par de osos pardos. Casi una noche como otra cualquiera.

-Gracias, Jasper- le agradeció. El le guiño un ojo y bajó junto a nosotros.

Echamos a correr hacia la casa en busca del Jeep de Emmett. Habíamos acordado en irnos a la excursion después de que me recogieran en casa de Bella porque el estruendo habría despertado a Charlie y a los vecinos.

-¿Listo para tu ultima noche como hombre soltero, hermanito?- me pregunto Emmett.

Les sonreí a ambos de oreja a oreja.

-Mas que listo- _mientras mas pronto mejor_, pensé para mi mismo. Estaba ansioso porque terminara la noche y Bella al fin se convirtiera en mi esposa. La idea me gustaba demasiado. Jasper sintió mi estado de ánimo. Me sonrío.

-¡Entonces dejémonos de todo esto y vayamos hacia donde esta la acción!- exclamo Emmett. Todos nos reímos y nos subimos en el jeep, yo en el sitio del conductor (a regañadientes por parte de Emmett), Jasper en el asiento del copiloto y Emmett en la parte trasera. Arranque y presione con fuerza el acelerador, hasta que el velocímetro alcanzo los ciento cincuenta Km. por hora.

Y nos dirigimos a festejar mi despedida de soltero.

* * *

Otra vez, perdón por el retraso, pero la compu me anduvo re-mal y hay un montón de problemas con Internet últimamente. Pero al menos acá tengo el capi.

Tenia pensado hacer esta la despedida de soltero parte uno y escribir una propia ya que esta no aparece en el libro ¿Qué les parece? ¿O lo dejo así? Ustedes díganme, que quiero complacerlas.

Nos leemos

Un besito

Vampi.

PD: Estoy con un bloqueo de autora, asi q espero q sepan esperar, ademas tengo muchisima tarea, odio el colegio T.T. Seguire en cuanto pueda. Plis, tengan paciencia. Y ya se que esperan que ponga la segunda parte de la despedida, pero como ya dije, estoy bloqueada, asi q si son tan amables, diganme q otra escena les gustaria ver desde el POV de Edward y les prometo q luego tendran la segunda parte de la despedida. Muchas gracias.


	6. Arrogante

Hola a todas de nuevo!

De verdad les pido un monton de disculpas por el retraso, estube medio bloqueada, el q hayamos terminado con las síntesis no significa q los profes no nos dejen tarea, arghhhh.

Muchísimas gracias por los riviews y por haberme pedido las cosas más específicamente. Todos sus riviews son muy lindos, y gracias a todas las q me desearon suerte en mis exámenes, hasta ahora no reprobé nada por suerte, pero todavía tengo un poquitín de miedo T.T

Ya se q todas me pidieron q hiciera segunda parte de la despedida de soltero, pero no estoy del todo segura si la voy a hacer, si lo logro, entonces la subo, y si no espero q sepan perdonarme.

Todavia les acepto q me digan q partes en especifico les gustaria leer.

Igual no creo q vaya a hacerlo muy largo, no voy a poner los cuatro libros enteros, así q supongo q quiza solo sean diez capis o un poco mas, no se, veremos.

Aca esta el capi

* * *

**Arrogante**

Me encontraba dentro de mi auto, conduciendo a la velocidad que acostumbraba, aprovechando que Bella no estaba junto a mi para recriminármelo. Se había olvidado su móvil en el auto y no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes de que atravesara la frontera, por lo que no tenía forma alguna de comunicarme con ella.

Aun estaba algo nervioso por ella. Antes de dejarla en frontera, había oído los pensamientos de Jacob con absoluta claridad.

El pensaba arriesgarse y confesarle a Bella sus sentimientos por ella. Aunque ella ya lo sabía de antemano, solo que había decidido ignorarlo. Podría haberle dicho exactamente lo que pasaría cuando la deje junto a la frontera, pero eso habría sido poco caballeroso de mi parte, sobretodo con ella. Ya no estaba del todo convencido si dejar que se reuniera con el fuera una buena idea. Sabia que ella me quería a mi, que lo nuestro era algo realmente especial, pero su amistad con el licántropo era algo también especial para ella, no podía arreglarlo. Era mi culpa, después de todo, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para irme, ahora estaríamos felices juntos, sin la constante preocupación de que pudiera terminar eligiendo a Jacob. Me preocupaba que así fuera, que reconsiderara sus opciones. Después de todo, Jacob podría darle todo lo que yo no era capaz de darle o hacer con ella** (no me refería exactamente a eso… no sean malpensadas xD)**. Aun peor, era que sus sentimientos hacia Bella eran sinceros y puros. El la quería y, de haber tenido alguna oportunidad con ella, la habría hecho feliz. Al menos Bella estaba tan encadenada a mi tal y como yo lo estaba con ella.

De forma egoísta, me alegre de aquello.

Debía tranquilizarme. No daba nada por sentado, por supuesto, en cualquier momento ella podría elegir lo que mejor le convenía, lo mas sano, pero no tenia duda alguna de que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo, aunque constantemente me equivocaba con respecto a sus pensamientos.

El sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis cavilaciones. Lo cogí de inmediato. El número era de su casa.

-¿Bella?- respondí a la primera llamada. Luego de mi recapacitación mental, estaba aliviado, sino encantado, de oír su voz-. Te dejaste aquí el móvil. Lo siento ¿Te ha llevado Jacob a casa?

-Si- refunfuño, ¿qué le ocurría?-. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme, por favor?

-Voy de camino- respondí de inmediato-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero que Carlisle me examine la mano. Creo que me la he roto.

Eso no era nada nuevo, pero aun así me inquieto. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿La había lastimado el chucho? Me concentre en controlar el volumen de mi voz.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- inquirí con voz apagada.

-Aticé a Jacob- admitió. Sonreí mentalmente.

-Bien- dije con voz siniestra-. Aunque lamento que te hayas hecho daño.

Soltó una risotada a través del teléfono.

-Desearía haberle causado algún daño- suspiro, frustrada-. No le hice ni pizca.

-Eso tiene arreglo- sugerí. Admito que me moría de ganas por hacerlo, en varias ocasiones anteriores, pero siempre me había refrenado por respeto a Bella. Ahora no dejaría pasar mi oportunidad.

-Esperaba que contestaras eso.

Sonreí.

Había algo que aun no entendía. ¿Por qué lo había golpeado? Tendría que ser algo realmente malo para que se atreviese a golpear a su amigo. Aquella imagen, restando su mano herida, resultaba cómica, como la de un gatito rebelde contra un gran perro.

Con precaución, continúe:

-No es propio de ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Me beso- gruño.

¿Qué la había besad? ¿Aquel perro había ensuciado sus labios con los suyos?

Inconcientemente, presione más fuerte el acelerador. Iba a matar al chucho. No podía pensar en nada más. Ya estaba mucho más cerca de su casa.

-Quizá deberías irte Jake- alcance a oír a Charlie, probablemente en otra habitación.

-Creo que voy a quedarme por aquí si no te importa- sugirió el perro. Bien, mejor para mí.

-Allá tu- murmuro Charlie.

-¿Sigue ahí ese perro?- pregunte.

-Si.

-Voy a doblar la esquina- anuncie de forma amenazador y colgué. Ahora me encontraba casi en frente de su casa.

Los frenos chirriaron con estrépito cuando estacione frente al porche. Luego podría pedirle a Rosalie que revisara mis frenos, por si acaso.

Divise a Bella a través de la ventana, tenia un vendaje en su mano. Esto me enfureció aun más, pero hice un esfuerzo por controlarme.

Vi a través de los pensamientos de Charlie como Jacob se sentía completamente a gusto en el sofá de la sala, al igual que en sus pensamientos, y a Bella mostrarle el vendaje relleno de lo que parecía hielo. A pesar de que su padre estaba contento con el hecho de que Jacob la hubiera besado, debido a su antipatía hacia mí, aun así distinguí en voz baja su preocupación por ella.

No me moleste en tocar la puerta, de seguro me abriría.

-Se esta hinchando- fruncí el seño.

-Quizá deberías elegir rivales de tu propio tamaño- sugirió su padre.

-Quizá- admitió.

Escuche sus pasos mientras se acercaba a abrirme. Ya la estaba esperando.

-Déjame ver- murmure.

Examine su mano con la mayor delicadeza y el mayor cuidado posible. Se veía bastante mal, estaba realmente hinchada y notaba una deformidad en la forma de los huesos del nudillo.

-Me parece que tienes razón en lo de la fractura- comente-. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Debiste de haber pegado con mucha fuerza.

-Con toda la que tenia, pero no parece haber bastado.

Suspiro.

Acerque su mano a mis labios con suavidad.

-Yo me haré cargo- le prometí-. Jacob- llame con voz sosegada y tranquila.

-Vamos, vamos- aviso Charlie, quien se levantaba del sofá junto con Jacob.

_Lo siento chupasangres, pero aquí no podrás hacer nada, no frente a Charlie. No creas que eres el único por el que ella siente cariño, aunque ahora este enfadada conmigo, sabe lo mucho que me quiere._

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón. No podría asesinarlo el día de hoy.

Jacob llego antes al vestíbulo, pero Charlie no le anduvo a la zaga. Lo hizo con expresión atenta y ansiosa. Apenas podía escuchar los pensamientos del padre de Bella, pero la preocupación de que hubiera una pelea era notable en ellos, no tenia de que preocuparse. El no presenciaría ningún conflicto físico, no le gustaría ver como lo hacemos. Lo más probable es que le diera un ataque.

-No quiero ninguna pelea, ¿entendido?- hablo mirándome solo a mi-. Puedo ponerme la placa si eso consigue que mi petición sea más oficial.

-Eso no va a ser necesario- replique con tono contenido.

-¿Por qué no me arrestas papá?- sugirió-. Soy yo la que anda dando puñetazos.

El enarco una ceja.

-¿Quieres presentar cargos Jake?

-No- el perro esbozo una sonrisa. Era un maldito incorregible-. Ya me lo cobrare en otro momento.

_Y lo haré. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que es mejor para ella._

Hice una mueca.

-¿En que lugar de tu cuarto tienes el bate de béisbol, papá? Voy a tomarlo prestado un minuto.

Charlie la miro sin alterarse.

-Basta, Bella.

-Vamos a ver a Carlisle para que le eché un vistazo a tu mano antes de que acabes en el calabozo- dije. Su salud estaba primero y quería que le curaran la mano.

La rodee con el brazo y la conduje hacia el coche.

-Vale- contesto.

Estaba irritado con el perro, pero no podía arreglarlo ahora, no enfrente de Bella o de su padre. Debía recordar que, a pesar de que ahora estuviera enojada, Jacob seguía siendo su amigo, y seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que le perdonase. Vi en los pensamientos de Jacob como empezaba a seguirnos y a Charlie susurrar:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?

-Dame un minuto, Charlie- respondió-. No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo.

Bella volvió la vista hacia atrás para ver como nos seguía. La cerró la puerta a Charlie en las narices, quien estaba sorprendido e inquieto.

Le ignore durante un momento mientras la llevaba hacia el coche. La ayude a entrar en el lugar del copiloto, cerré la puerta y después encare a Jacob en la acera. Sus pensamientos tenían un tinte de burla, estaba recordando el momento en el que puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder mi autocontrol. Luego, cambiaron de forma diferente. No le gustaba este acercamiento, tampoco a mi, olía a perro mojado y a el tampoco le gustaba el olor. _Apestas sanguijuela._

La postura de Jacob era despreocupada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

Bella se inclino para sacar el cuerpo por la ventanilla abierta. De seguro podría ver a su padre mirando a hurtadillas a través de las cortinas del salón.

Hable con voz pacifica y amable, dándole a mi voz un tinte amenazador:

-No voy a matarte ahora. Eso disgustaría a Bella.

-Um- rezongo.

Me gire con ligereza para dedicarle una fugaz sonrisa. Estaba absolutamente calmado.

-Mañana te preocuparía- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos; luego, me volví hacia Jacob-. Pero si alguna vez Bella vuelve con el menor daño, y no importa de quien sea la culpa, da lo mismo que ella se tropiece y caiga o que del cielo surja un meteorito y le acierte en la cabeza, vas a tener que correr el resto de tus días a tres patas. ¿Lo has entendido, chucho?

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

_Como si me importaran tus amenazas._

-¿Quién va a regresar?- ella musito. La ignore.

-Te romperé la mandíbula si vuelves a besarla- prometí con voz suave y muy seria.

-¿Y que pasa si es ella la que quiere besarme?- inquirió Jacob arrastrando las palabras con un deje arrogante. _Existe la posibilidad de que ocurra Chupasangres, lo sabes muy bien._

-¡Ja!- Bella bufo.

-En tal caso, si es eso lo que quiere, no objetare nada- me encogí de hombros, imperturbable-. Quizá convendría que esperaras a que ella lo dijera en vez de confiar en tu interpretación del lenguaje corporal, pero…tú mismo, es tu cara.

Jacob esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo esta deseando- Bella refunfuño.

-Si, así es- murmure.

-Bueno, ¿y por que no te encargas de su mano en vez de estar hurgando en mi cabeza?- espeto con irritación.

-Una cosa más- dije, hablando despacio-. Yo también voy a luchar por ella. Deberías saberlo. No doy nada por sentado y peleare con doble intensidad que tú.

-Bien- gruño-, no es bueno batir a alguien que se tumba a la bartola.

-Ella es mía- afirme en voz baja, repentinamente mas sombría y no tan contenida como antes-, y no dije que fuera a jugar limpio.

-Yo tampoco.

-Mucha suerte.

Jacob asintió. _Entonces, esto es la guerra Cullen. Recuerda que no llevas todas las de ganar._

-Si, tal vez gane el mejor _hombre_.

-Eso suena bien, cachorrito.

El hizo una mueca durante unos instantes, pero enseguida recompuso el gesto y se inclino, esquivándome para sonreírle a Bella. Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de ira.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto de la mano. Lamento de verdad que estés herida.

Ella aparto el rostro de manera pueril **(no se que significa)**.

No alzo la mirada mientras daba la vuelta al coche y me subía por el lado del conductor. Mientras tanto arranque, dejando atrás la casa y al arrogante de Jacob Black plantado en la entrada, con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

* * *

De nuevo, lamento el retraso.

Ya se que es cortito, pero se merecían algo después de todo lo q tarde y me pidieron que pusiera este, así que aproveche. Les vuelvo a recordar que pueden seguir diciéndome que capis les gustaría, y que veré si puedo hacer la segunda parte de la despedida.

Dejen un riviews

Nos leemos

Vampi.

**Aparte:**

Les aviso que me voy a tardas bastante para la proxima actualizacion, tengo un monton de cosas q hacer y nada de tiempo, pero les prometo q me pondre las pilas lo mas posible. Ya decidi cual va a ser el proximo capi, q tambien me lo pidieron, va a ser la escena en la q Bella acepta casarse cn Edward, es entera entera asi q es logico q tambien sea una razon por la q me voy a tardar bastante.

Tambien como ahora se nos van a poner mas pesados q nunca con el ultimo trimestre no voy a poder hacer demasiado, por lo q deicidi q desp del proximo voy a poner uno o dos capis mas y listo. El ultimo ya lo tengo decidido, veo si le pongo otro antes xD.


	7. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hola a todas!

Como el capi anterior fue algo corto, este va a ser mas largo. Así que por eso me tarde tanto. Es un capi entero del libro, seguro que lo van a disfrutar tanto como yo, porque este es uno de los q mas me hubiera gustado saber q pensaba Edward.

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer y bla bla…

Acá esta el capi

* * *

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Estábamos completamente preparados para la llegada de los neófitos a Forks sin que causaran ningún problema, y los licántropos eran de mucha utilidad, además de proporcionarnos mas ventaja en la futura pelea.

Aunque debía soportar a Jacob y a sus descontrolados pensamientos, ya que la gran mayoria de ellos eran sobre Bella, no era tan malo trabajar junto a el. Después de todo, ambos teníamos el mismo objetivo. Proteger a Bella. Eso seria suficiente para apaciguar nuestras rivalidades el tiempo necesario.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto del Chevy de Bella, con ella al volante, rumbo a mi casa. Estuve todo el viaje intentando ocultar una sonrisa, ella siempre iba a una velocidad horrorosamente lenta, pero en esta ocasión parecía mas nerviosa que de costumbre. El sentido común me decía que agarrara el volante y condujera yo mismo, pero verla así era demasiado gracioso como para perdérmelo. Nuevamente volví a desear el poder leer su mente.

Pasaríamos la noche juntos, solos ella y yo, sin nadie ni ningún pensamiento que pudiera molestarnos. Sonreí ante la idea. Además, le tenia una pequeña sorpresa, solo esperaba que no rechistara.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos a casa. Eso no afectaba mi campo de visión en absoluto, podía distinguirlo todo con total claridad al igual que con la luz del día, era un simple cambio de colores en el ambiente.

En cuanto Bella apago el motor, yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su lado. La saque en volandas de la cabina con un brazo, mientras que con el otro tomaba su bolsa del asiento trasero y me la colgaba al hombro. Nuestros labios se encontraron al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba la puerta de su camioneta con el pie, con cuidado de no provocarle una abolladura.

Sin separar sus labios de los míos, la levante en el aire para acomodarla mejor entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta la casa como si fuera un bebé.

Con un movimiento rápido, abrí la puerta de entrada mientras la besaba, sin dificultad alguna. Esta ocasión no era como otras, por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de controlarme tanto, ahora mis labios no se movían nerviosos como de costumbre, sino ardientes. La perspectiva de una noche juntos, solo nosotros dos, era abrumadora y me hacia poner menos atención en los constantes cuidados que debía tener al estar cerca de Bella. Nuestras bocas mostraban una evidente necesidad de la otra. Su respiración se acelero un poco.

Seguimos besándonos en la entrada hasta que, con una leve risita, la aparte un poco y la sostuve en el aire, a casi un metro de mi cuerpo.

-Bienvenida a casa- le dije, mirándola calidamente.

-Eso suena bien- me respondió sin aliento. Como deseaba poder leer su mente.

La deposite con suavidad en el suelo. Me rodeo con los brazos, dejando un inexistente espacio entre nosotros. Recordé que aun tenía un regalo para ella, bien guardado en mi armario.

-Tengo algo para ti- anuncie.

-¿Qué?

-Un objeto usado. Dijiste que podías aceptar regalos de ese tipo, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah, ya. Supongo que lo dije.

Su renuencia me hizo reír.

-Está en mi habitación. ¿Subo a traerlo?

-Claro- me contesto. De forma tramposa, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos-. Vamos.

La tome en brazos y subí las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, la deje en la puerta y salí disparado hacia el armario. Tome el regalo dentro del bolsillo de una de las cazadoras, que Alice me había puesto en el armario sin siquiera consultarme.

Bella no había dado ni un paso cuando yo ya me encontraba delante de ella otra vez. Me ignoró, entro al cuarto y se encamino hacia el enorme lecho dorado, que había instalado especialmente para ella. Había malinterpretado las cosas aquella noche en la que le pregunte por que no usaba la cama, no quería que estuviéramos otra vez en la misma situación, por lo que no estaba del todo seguro dejándola entrar. Pero no iba a arruinar nuestra noche juntos solo por eso, ella ya conocía los limites **(¬¬)**

Se sentó en el borde, reculo hasta el centro de la cama y, una vez allí, se acurruco abrazándose las rodillas.

-¿Y bien?- refunfuño-. Enséñamelo.

Solté una carcajada.

Me subí a la cama y se me senté a su lado, su corazón latía desbocado. No entendía por que, tal vez era una reacción a mi regalo. Volví a desear el poder leerle la mente.

-Es un objeto usado- le recordé en tono serio. Le aparte la muñeca izquierda de la pierna y le coloque mi obsequio en el brazalete, junto con el lobo de madera. Luego volví a poner el brazo donde lo tenía.

Bella lo examino con atencion. De la cadena, en el lado opuesto al lobo, colgaba un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, resplandeciendo a la luz de la lámpara. Contuvo el aliento. Me preocupe de que no le gustara o que fuera demasiado ostentoso para su gusto.

-Era de mi madre- me encogí de hombros, descuidadamente-. Herede de ella un puñado de baratijas como esta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como vez, no tiene demasiada importancia.

De hecho, el corazón no era una baratija, era un diamante puro. Lo había escogido cuidadosamente entre las joyas que no les había regalado a mi madre o a mi hermana (dado que Rosalie no habría aceptado un regalo mío), escogiendo una que fuera bien con ella y que no resaltara demasiado. Resultaba difícil saber que no tenia permiso para obsequiarle nada, por lo que aproveche la oportunidad que me había dado hace unos días.

Sonrío con tristeza al ver mi aplomo. Proseguí:

-Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío- me reí-. Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris.

-Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante- murmuro-. Es precioso.

-Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que este- dije-. Y también es tuyo.

Giro la muñeca para que el diamante brillara bajo la luz.

-Gracias. Por los dos.

-No. Gracias a ti. Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin rechistar. No te viene mal como practica- sonreí ampliamente.

Se apoyo contra mí, escondiendo su cabeza bajo mi brazo y acurrucándose a mi lado. Yo la rodee con mis brazos, jamás me cansaría de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? De entrada, te agradecería que empezaras abriendo un poco tu mente.

Dude un instante. No se por que no previa algo bueno.

-Lo intentare- conteste a la defensiva, con cautela.

-No voy a romper ninguna regla- prometió-. Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo- se aclaro la garganta-. Esto…Veras, la otra noche me impresiono la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente.

Sentí como se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Qué quieres negociar?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ahora su corazón latía a más fuerza. Me pregunte en que estaba pensando.

-Escucha a que velocidad te late el corazón- murmure-. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Entonces continúa, por favor- la animé.

-Bueno, supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre esa ridícula condición del matrimonio.

-Será ridícula para ti, no para mí. ¿Qué tiene de mala?

-Me preguntaba si…si se trata de una cuestión negociable.

Yo fruncí el seño.

-Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho de arrancarme a ti ciertos compromisos.

-No- negó con la cabeza. No entendía lo que me quería decir-. Ese trato ya esta cerrado. Ahora no estamos discutiendo mí…transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.

La mire con recelo. Esto seguía sin presagiarme nada bueno, aun así tenia mucha curiosidad. Si tan solo pudiera leer su mente, o al menos tener a Alice cerca para que me lo dijera.

-¿A que detalles te refieres, exactamente?

Vacilo durante un instante.

-Primero, aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.

-_Matrimonio_- lo hizo sonar como si fuera una palabrota. Ya sabía que estaba exagerando.

-Si- respondí con una amplia sonrisa-. Eso para empezar.

Esto la impresiono y la compostura que había mantenido, decayó por completo.

-¿Es que hay mas?- dijo irritada.

-Bueno- dije-, si te conviertes en mi esposa, entonces lo que es mío es tuyo…Por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que no debería haber problema con lo de Dartmouth.

-Puestos a ser absurdos, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

-No me importaría que me dieras algo más de tiempo.

-No, nada de tiempo. Ahí si que no hay trato.

Exhalé un suspiro. Bella era imposible. ¿Es que tanto le molestaban un par de años de diferencia?

-Solo seria un año, como mucho dos…

Apretó los labios y meneo la cabeza.

-Prueba con lo siguiente.

-Eso es todo. A menos que quieras hablar de coches…

Sonreí al verla hacer un rictus **(ni idea de q significa)**. Tome su mano y me dedique a juguetear con sus dedos. La curiosidad de saber que quería era inmensa, deseaba que me lo dijera.

-No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras algo mas, aparte de transformarte en un monstruo como yo **(¬¬)**. Siento una enorme curiosidad por saber de que se trata- hable con voz suave y baja, probablemente no habría identificado la impaciencia en mi voz si no me conociera tan bien.

Hizo una pausa y contemplo mi mano sobre la suya. Mis ojos seguían clavados en ella, pero no pude leer la respuesta en su rostro ya que no levanto la mirada. Sentí el calor de su sangre cuando se le subió al rostro. Si se ruborizaba debía ser por algo que le avergonzara admitir. No sabía que podía ser tan malo.

Mis dedos trazaron su mejilla.

-¿Te estas ruborizando?- pregunte. Ella seguía mirando hacia abajo-. Por favor, Bella, no me gusta el suspenso.

Se mordió el labio.

-Bella…

Mi tono de reproche debió recordarle lo mucho que me dolía que no quisiera compartir sus pensamientos conmigo.

-Me preocupa un poco…lo que pasara después- reconoció, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada en mi dirección.

Mi cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Todos parecéis convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad- respondió. Le puse mala cara al oír su elección de palabras-. Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos que no vuelva a ser yo misma…Y también me da…me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.

-Bella, esa fase no dura eternamente- la tranquilicé. ¿Era aquello lo que tanto le preocupaba? No era tan malo como lo había previsto. Parecía que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Edward- dijo. Sonaba realmente nerviosa. Fijo su atención en un lunar de su muñeca-. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

Espere a que prosiguiera, pero no lo hizo. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate debido a la sangre, tanto que me ardió la garganta. Moria de ganas por saber que quería. Le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera, cualquier experiencia humana que deseara.

-Lo que quieras- la anime, impaciente y sin tener ni idea de lo que me iba a pedir. Algo me decía que debía preguntarle que quería antes de afirmarle nada, pero la curiosidad era más grande. De seguro no seria mucho ya que ella nunca pedía demasiado, a excepción de su insistencia a que la convirtiera en lo que yo era.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó.

-Si- respondí. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mía, ferviente y algo perpleja-. Dime lo que quieras, y lo tendrás.

Nuevamente desee desesperadamente poder leerle la mente. Ansiaba saber que quería y poder dárselo, no querría desperdiciar una oportunidad para darle algo con lo que no me hiciera una escena.

-Te quiero a ti- balbuceó, de forma que habría sido incomprensible para un humano.

No entendía, ella ya sabia que me tenía.

-Sabes que soy tuyo- sonreí, sin comprenderla. Intente mantener su mirada para poder descifrar sus pensamientos pero desvió la suya.

Respiró hondo y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me besó.

Me tomo desprevenido, pero le devolví el beso de buena gana. Aun intentaba saber que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, pero era una tarea imposible. Sus labios se movían algo nerviosos contra los míos, eso debía decirme algo, pero no lograba descifrarlo.

Hasta que sentí como sus manos soltaban mi nuca, y sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cuello hasta llegar a los botones de mi camisa, que comenzó a desabrochar.

Mis labios se congelaron contra los suyos. Fue tan rápido como presionar un interruptor. Ahora me daba cuenta. La timidez, el rubor, los nervios…había dicho que me quería a mi, pero en un sentido mas especifico y, definitivamente, fuera de nuestro alcance.

¿Por qué Bella tenia la tendencia de llevar todo al limite? No podíamos hacer esto. Era demasiado arriesgado para ella. Ella era tan fragil.

La aparte de inmediato, con desaprobación.

-Se razonable, Bella.

-Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera- me recordó. Pero no iba a ceder ahora.

-No vamos a discutir sobre eso.

La mire mientras volvía a abrocharme los dos botones que había conseguido soltarme.

Pude oír como rechinaba los dientes.

-Pues yo digo que si vamos a discutirlo- repuso. Llevo las manos a su blusa y, de un tirón, abrió el botón de arriba.

Agarre sus muñecas y las sujete a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Y yo te digo que no- le refute, tajante.

Nos miramos con ira. No iba a consentirle esto.

-Tú querías saber- me echo en cara. Era cierto, pero creí que seria algo que pudiera cumplir.

-Creí que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista.

-De modo que tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que…

Mientras ella protestaba ridículamente, le sujete ambas manos con una de las mías para que dejara de gesticular y utilice la otra para tapar su boca.

-No- dije de forma pétrea.

Inspiro hondo, tratando de calmarse. Luego de que se desvaneciera la ira de sus ojos, encontré un sentimiento distinto, pero no supe descifrarlo.

Había vuelto a agachar la mirada mientras se ruborizaba, pude distinguir la humedad de sus ojos.

No entendía su reacción. Ella ya debía de saber por que me negaba por completo a hacer esto. Todo era estrictamente por su seguridad. No confiaba en mi mismo lo suficiente como para mantener el control. Bella no tenia por que sentirse mal por eso, pero no debía estar siempre poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol.

Aun así, aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que le había herido mi reacción.

Suspiré.

Quite mi mano de debajo de su boca y la puse bajo su barbilla, levantándole la cara para que me mirase.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Nada- musito.

Observe con atención su rostro durante un buen rato, mientras ella trataba en vano de apartar su mirada. Pude ver el sentimiento de rechazo en sus ojos. **(no se si se dice así, quizá estaría diciendo q ella lo esta rechazando, pero piensen que es al revés y que se siente rechazada)**

Entonces era eso. Había herido sus sentimientos con mis palabras, haciéndola sentirse rechazada. Mi frente se arrugo con un gesto de horror.

-¿He herido tus sentimientos?- pregunte con consternación.

-No- mintió.

Se le daba muy mal.

Instintivamente, la atraje hacia mis brazos, acunando su cabeza, sujetándola entre mi hombro y mi mano, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar una y otra vez.

No debía dejar que se sintiera así.

-Sabes por que tengo que decirte que no- susurre-, y también sabes que te deseo.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto con voz titubeante. Desde luego que si, ¿Cómo podía pensar lo contrario? Ella era la persona mas deseable que había conocido en mi existencia, no solo por su sangre, su cuerpo también me llamaba, como el canto de una sirena.

-Pues claro que si, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible- solté una carcajada. No era el único, varios chicos del instituto tenían pensamientos obscenos acerca de ella, entre todos Mike Newton. Recordé las veces que tuve que reprimir mis ganas de aplastar su cabeza contra la pared. A pesar de que Bella ya no era el blanco de los chismorreos y no la miraban, yo estaba al tanto de todos los hombres que aun tenían pensamientos de deseo, aun cuando Bella nunca demostró interés por alguno de ellos. También estaba Jacob Black, quien a pesar de sentir un amor verdadero por Bella, no podía evitar tener pensamientos burdos de un joven hormonal de dieciséis años. Mi voz se volvió neutra-. Todo el mundo te desea. Se que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mi, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error…Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad.

-¿Quién es el tonto ahora?

Siempre tan modesta y humilde. Era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de ella. No como Rosalie u otras de las chicas del instituto, siempre preocupadas solo de sentirse hermosas. Aun así, no podía hacerle ver lo hermosa que era, porque es una cabezota.

-¿Tengo que rellenar una instancia para que me creas? ¿Te digo los nombres que encabezan la lista? Ya conoces unos cuantos, pero otros te sorprenderían.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados, sin apartarla de mi pecho, sentí como hizo una mueca.

-Estas intentando cambiar de tema.

Volví a suspirar. En parte si, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar de eso, al menos hasta que estuviera transformada.

-Dime si he hecho algo mal- intento sonar objetiva-. Tus exigencias son estas: que nos casemos- era incapaz de decirlo sin torcer el gesto, me hizo algo de gracia-, que te deje pagar mis estudios y que te de mas tiempo. Además, no te importaría que mi vehiculo fuera un poco mas rápido- enarco las cejas-. ¿Se me olvida algo? Es una lista considerable.

Me dieron ganas de reírme. Ninguna de esas cosas era terrible, pero las hacia sonar como un castigo, cuando deberían ser las mejores noticias que alguien pudiera recibir. Pero ella nunca había sido una persona normal.

-La única exigencia es la primera- estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírme-. Las demás son simples peticiones.

Solo lo hacia por el placer de regalarle algo.

-A cambio, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es…

-¿Exigencia?- la interrumpí, de nuevo serio.

-Si, he dicho exigencia.

Entorne los ojos.

¿Desde cuando tener relaciones intimas entre parejas era una exigencia? Las parejas lo hacían porque así lo deseaban, no porque debieran hacerlo. Lo tenia mas que comprobado con las experiencias de mis hermanos y mis padres, sobre todo con Rosalie y Emmett. Aunque eso era algo que preferiría no repetir** (xD, pobrecito Edward)**. Pero nuestro caso era diferente, si lo hacíamos ella podría terminar malherida o, peor aun, muerta.

-Casarme es como una condena para mí- dijo-. No pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

Me incline para susurrarle con voz tierna:

-No. Ahora es imposible. Mas adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Bella.

Intento mantener una voz firma y ecuánime.** (Ni idea de q significa)**

-Ahí esta el problema. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quien seré para entonces.

-Seguirás siendo tú, Bella- le prometí. Todos lo habíamos logrado, ella también lo haría.

Frunció el seño.

-Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a Charlie, o chupar la sangre de Jacob o de Ángela si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?

-Se te pasara. Además, dudo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro- fingí estremecerme ante la idea-. Aunque seas una renacida, una neófita, seguro que tienes mejor gusto.

Me ignoro.

-Pero eso será lo que mas voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad?- dijo en tono desafiante-. ¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre!

-El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto- argumente.

-Porque para ti han pasado más ochenta años- me recordó-. Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, se que volveré a ser yo misma…cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo- no conteste. Sabía que tenía razón, eso era una parte permanente de esta vida, se apaciguaría con los años, pero jamás se iría-. Así que seré distinta- concluyo, sin oposición por mi parte-. Porque ahora mismo lo que mas deseo eres tu. Mas que la comida o el agua o el oxigeno. Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenadas de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo…

Giro la cabeza para darme un beso en la palma de mi mano.

Respire hondo. Para mi propia sorpresa, y probablemente también la suya, titubee un poco.

-Bella, podría matarte- me justifique.

-No creo que seas capaz.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Que no podia? Aparté la mano de su cara y tantee detrás de mí, buscando el dosel de la cama. Encontré una de las rosas de adorno de los barrotes de hierro y la arranqué, provocando un chasquido amortiguado y la cama tembló bajo nosotros.

Extendí la mano para que la examinara. Cerré la mano un segundo, apreté suavemente los dedos, sintiendo como el metal se amoldaba a mi mano, y volví a abrirla.

Sin decir palabra, le extendí una masa triturada e informe de metal negro. Había adquirido el perfil del hueco de mi mano, como la plastilina en manos de un niño. Una fracción de segundo después, el bulto se desmenuzo y se convirtió en polvo negro en mi palma. Le mostré como podría quedar ella si algo así ocurría.

Me lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-No me refería a eso. Ya se cuanta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles.

-Entonces, ¿que querías decir?- le pregunte con voz siniestra, arrojando a un rincón el puñado de virutas de hierro, que repiquetearon como la lluvia al chocar contra la pared.

Clavo sus ojos en mí, al igual que yo con ella e intento explicarse.

-Obviamente, no me refiero a que pudieras herirme si lo desearas…Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño. Por eso creo que no serias capaz.

-Tal vez no funcione así, Bella.

-_Tal vez_- se burlo-. Tienes tanta idea de lo que estas diciendo como yo.

-Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?

Me miro a los ojos durante un buen rato. Probablemente intentando encontrar algún rastro de indecisión, la cual no encontró y supo que yo no iba a ceder.

Recurrio a lo que no podia resistir. La suplica.

-Por favor- suplico, de forma desesperada-. Es lo único que quiero. Por favor…-cerro los ojos, probablemente esperando mi negativa.

Pero yo no respondí inmediatamente. No me gustaba negarle nada, menos aun cuando me lo suplicaba, pero no podía, era demasiado arriesgado. Era cierto que hasta ahora nos estaba yendo bastante bien con la cercanía física, pero esto era demasiado.

Bella vacilo, sorprendida de que mi respiración se hubiese acelerado.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con mi cara descompuesta.

-Por favor…- volvió a susurrar. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de nuevo. Aprovechó la repentina duda que se asomo a mis ojos y comenzó a hablar a borbotones-No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada. Solo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo, ¿vale? A cambio te daré lo que quieras- prometió rápidamente-. Me casare contigo. Dejare que me pagues la matricula en Dartmouth y no me quejare cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. Hasta puedes comprarme un coche más potente si eso te hace feliz. Pero solo…Por favor…

No había dicho nada de manera racional, era solo otro intento desesperado, pero no pude evitar el considerarlo. Si cedía a sus deseos aceptaría casarse conmigo, junto con todo lo demás, pero solo me interesaba lo primero.

La rodee con mis brazos y puse los labios al lado de su oreja; pude sentir como se estremecía.

-Esta sensación es insoportable. Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte…Y tú decides pedirme precisamente esto. ¿Tienes una idea de lo duro que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?

-Entonces no te niegues- dijo sin aliento.

No respondí. No me sentía con fuerzas para volver a negarme, no después de lo que me ofreció. ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo sin matarla? No era como la vez en la que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, era algo más fuerte. Sin embargo, si lograba controlarme lo suficiente…

-Por favor- intento de nuevo.

-Bella…

Moví la cabeza a los lados, pero el lento deslizar de mis labios en su garganta no parecía una negación, ni siquiera para mi. ¿Me estaba rindiendo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Al parecer Bella creyó que si, ya que aprovecho la ventaja.

Su corazón, que ya latía deprisa, adquirió un ritmo frenético. Cuando volví mi rostro al suyo, de forma lenta y vacilante, se retorció entre mis brazos y busco mis labios. Agarre su cara entre mis manos, teniendo la intención de apartarla, pero no lo hice.

Mi cuerpo hablo por mí. No podía negarme. Mi boca se movía desesperada contra la suya. Bella entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello y sentí su piel arder contra la mía, helada. Sin embargo, por dentro me sentía como si me estuviera quemando, mi piel me quemaba donde tocaba la suya.

No podía parar de besarla. De hecho, ella tuvo que apartarme para poder respirar, pero mis labios no abandonaron su piel, sino que se deslizaron hacia su cuello.

Sentí sus dedos dirigirse nuevamente a los botones de mi camisa, pero esta vez no la aparte. Sus manos ya no temblaban; sus dedos soltaron con facilidad los botones y recorrió las líneas de mi pecho. **(baba)**

Me di cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Pero aun no estaba seguro. No sabia si dentro de todo, era lo correcto. Bella aun era una adolescente dominada por sus hormonas, no sabía lo que pedía, si tan solo fuera más racional.

Aun así, la idea de sentirla completamente, sin barreras, ambos como uno solo…deseche esos pensamientos al instante. No era el momento de pensar en eso, por más atractivo que sonara. Pero decidí sacarle provecho.

Había prometido casarse conmigo a cambio, pero ella era lo suficientemente lista como para ir y pedirle a Carlisle que la transformara y así esquivar su promesa, y yo era demasiado listo como para caer en eso. Si hacia que ella aceptar casarse conmigo, entonces Jacob Black ya no tendría la misma oportunidad para ganársela. La disculpa que le había dado en la fiesta era totalmente falsa, desde luego, el aun pretendía seguir peleando por ella, al igual que yo. Tenia que aprovechar mi ventaja.

Aun no lo haríamos. No esta moche.

Dirigió mi boca hacia la suya de nuevo.

Una de mis manos acariciaba su cara, mientras que con la otra aferraba su cintura con fuerza, para que no pudiera moverse. Aun así, logro dirigir su mano hacia los botones de su blusa.

Sujete sus muñecas con mis manos, levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, apoyada en una almohada.

Lleve mis labios hacia su oreja.

-Bella- murmure con voz suave y calida-. Por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte?

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?- pregunto, confusa.

-Esta noche no- respondí con dulzura. Recorrí su mejilla y su mandíbula con mis labios, de forma lenta y calmada. Me alegraba saber que aun estaba bajo control.

-Edward, no…- empezó a decir.

-No estoy diciendo que no- le dije en tono tranquilizador-. Solo digo que "esta noche no".

Se quedo pensando en ello unos instantes, mientras su respiración se calmaba.

-Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por que esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra- se notaba en su voz que aun le faltaba el aliento, haciendo que fracasara su tono de frustración.

-No nací ayer- reí quedamente junto a su oreja-. ¿Cuál de nosotros se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de prometer que te casaras conmigo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿Quién me garantiza que por la mañana no saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle? Esta claro que yo soy menos reacio a darte a ti lo que deseas. Por lo tanto…Tu primero.

Resoplo, y me pregunto con incredulidad:

-¿Tengo que casarme antes contigo?

-Ese es el trato: lo tomas o lo dejas. El compromiso, ¿recuerdas?

La envolví en mis brazos y la bese. Lo hice con la mayor persuasión posible, tratando de intimidarla.

-Creo que no es buena idea- resolló cuando la deje respirar.

-No me sorprende que lo pienses- sonreí de forma burlona-. Tienes una mente muy cuadriculada.

-Pero ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?- dijo-. Por una vez pensé que esta noche era yo quien tenia el control, y de repente…

-…estas comprometida- complete yo. Me gustaba como sonaba.

-¡Eh! Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta.

-¿Vas a romper tu promesa?- le pregunte.

Me aparte un poco para poder leerle la cara y ver su expresión. Resultaba graciosa. Me la estaba pasando en grande.

Me miro con furia, a la vez que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿La vas a romper?- insistí. Prefería tener su palabra.

-¡No!- gruño-. No voy a romperla. ¿Ya estas contento?

Sonreí aun más.

-Sumamente contento.

Claro que lo estaba ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Soltó otro bufido.

-¿Es que tu no estas contenta?

No la deje responder y la bese. Nuevamente intente ser persuasivo mediante el beso.

-Un poco- reconoció cuando le permití hablar-, pero no por lo de casarnos.

Volví a besarla. Eso era suficiente para mí. Cuando todo terminara se daría cuenta de que no es tan malo, estaba seguro de que hasta le gustaría.

Toda esta situación era extraña.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que todo esta al revés?- dije riéndome en su oído-. Tu deberías querer casarte y yo no. Es lo convencional.

-En nuestra relación no hay nada convencional.

-Cierto.

Volví a besarla, esta vez simplemente porque quería disfrutar del momento, seguí haciéndolo hasta que sentí como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como un tambor.

-Escucha, Edward- me dijo en tono zalamero cuando deje sus labios para besar la palma de su mano-. He dicho que me casaría contigo, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Si quieres, te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre.

-Eso no tiene gracia- murmure, con la boca apoyada en el interior de su muñeca.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso engañarte. Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿Cuántas veces ocurre eso? Además, tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda…

-Esta noche, no- repetí. Ahora si que no iba a ceder.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Desde luego que si.

Con la mano que yo seguía besando, echo mi cara hacia atrás para poder ver mi expresión.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabes de sobra que al final vas a ganar- frunció el entrecejo y añadió-: Tú siempre ganas.

-Solo cubro mis apuestas- respondí con calma.

-Hay algo mas- dijo, entornando los ojos. Me puse a la defensiva, aunque intente mantener un aire despreocupado-. ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra?

-No- prometí en tono solemne-. Te lo juro, _intentaremos_ hacerlo. Después que te cases conmigo.

Sacudió su cabeza y rió sin ganas.

Si lo hacíamos ahora, le quitaría su virginidad, y antes del matrimonio. No es que hoy en día los jóvenes hicieran caso a la regla de casarse antes de tener relaciones, pero yo no quería que Bella ensuciara su alma debido a eso.

-Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

Le dirigí una mirada suspicaz, y enseguida agache la cabeza para presionar mis labios contra su clavícula.

-De eso se trata, ¿verdad?- se l escapo una carcajada mas de asombro que de alegría-. ¡Estas intentando proteger tu virginidad!- se tapo la boca con la mano para sofocar la risotada que le salio a continuación. No estaba entendiendo, no estaba preocupado por mí, sino por ella, para que hiciera las cosas bien. Yo no podía estar más marcado de lo que ya lo estaba. **(¬¬)**

-No, niña boba- murmure contra su hombro-. Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estas poniendo muy difícil.

-De todas las cosas ridículas que…

- Deja que te diga una cosa- la interrumpí-. Ya se que hemos discutido esto antes, pero te pido que me sigas la corriente. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen alma, y la oportunidad de ir al cielo, o lo que haya después de esta vida?

-Dos- respondió con decisión.

-Vale. Quizá sea cierto. Hay muchas opiniones a este respecto, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente parece creer que hay ciertas normas que deben seguirse.

-¿No te basta con las normas vampíricas? ¿Es que tienes que preocuparte también de las humanas?

-No viene mal- dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Solo por si acaso.

Me miro, entrecerrando los ojos. Debería ser mas especifico.

-Por supuesto, aunque tengas razón con respecto a lo de mi alma, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para mí.

-No, no es tarde- dijo. Desee que fuera cierto, pero estaba plenamente conciente de la gravedad de mis pecados.

-"No mataras" es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella.

-Solo a los malos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, pero tu aun no has matado a nadie…

-Que tú sepas- me dijo.

Sonreí, pero hice caso omiso a su interrupción.

-Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación.

-Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos- me recordó.

-Se aplica al mismo principio. La única diferencia es que esta es la única área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tu. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?

-¿Una?

-Bueno, ya sabes que he robado, he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos…Lo único que me queda es la castidad- sonreí con malicia.

-Yo miento constantemente.

-Si, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

-Espero que te equivoques. De lo contrario, Charlie debe de estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo con una pistola cargada en la mano.

Debía admitir que la imagen me hizo gracia.

-Charlie es más feliz cuando finge que se traga tus historias. Prefiere engañarse a si mismo y no pensar demasiado en ello- le dije sonriendo.

-Pero ¿qué bien ajeno has codiciado tu?- me pregunto-. Lo tienes todo.

Mi sonrisa se apago.

-Te codicie a ti- dije algo amargo-. No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tome de todos modos. Ahora, mira como has acabado: intentando seducir a un vampiro- menee la cabeza con horror fingido. Y gracias a eso le arruinaría su futuro, cobrándome su vida.

-Tienes derecho a codiciar lo que ya es tuyo- me contesto-. Además, creía que lo que te preocupaba era mi castidad.

-Y lo es. Si resulta demasiado tarde para mi…Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, y perdóname el juego de palabras, antes que dejar que te impidan entrar en el cielo.

-No puedes pretender que entre en un sitio donde tú no vas a estar- me dijo-. Esa es mi definición del infierno. De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: no vamos a morirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

-Suena bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

Seguí sonriéndole hasta que soltó un airado "¡aja!".

-Así que te niegas a dormir conmigo hasta que no estemos casados.

-Técnicamente, nunca podré dormir contigo.

Sin embargo, eso no me parecía del todo mal. Así podría seguir observándola dormir hasta el momento en el que ella renunciara a su vida humana.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muy maduro, Edward. Me refería a acostarnos.

-Bueno, quitando ese detalle, tienes razón.

-Yo creo que escondes algún otro motivo más.

Abrí los ojos como platos, con gesto inocente.

-¿Otro motivo?

-Sabes que eso aceleraría las cosas- me respondió.

Intente contener una sonrisa. **(Se que debería decir algo en esta parte, pero no entendí lo q quiso decir)**

-Solo hay una cosa que quiero acelerar, y el resto puede esperar por siempre…Pero, la verdad, tus impacientes hormonas humanas son mi mas poderoso aliando en este sentido.

-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por el altar. Cuando pienso en Charlie… ¡O en Renée! ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán Ángela y Jessica? ¡Arg! Ya estoy viendo sus cotilleos.

La mire enarcando una ceja, y ella debió de haber entendido el por que. No podía creer que ella fuera tan hipersensible como para no poder soportar un par de cotilleos durante unas cuantas semanas, a pesar de que provinieran de chicas como Jessica Stanley. Solo le seria incomodo durante un corto periodo de tiempo, luego, cuando nos hubiéramos ido, ya no tendría de que preocuparse.

Yo estaba de lo más feliz con la idea. **(La de casarse, no la de irse, solo por si acaso xD)**

Aun así me aseguraría que ella lo disfrutara y se sintiera lo mas cómoda posible.

-No hace falta que sea una gran boda. No necesito tanta fanfarria. No tienes que decírselo a nadie ni cambiar tus planes. ¿Por qué no vamos a Las Vegas? Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros. Hay una capilla que tiene una ventanilla por la que te casan sin que te salgas del coche. Lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial, y que quede claro que me perteneces a mi y a nadie mas.

Yo prefería tener una boda tradicional, pero sabia que la idea no le gustaría nada. Ya era bastante con que hubiera aceptado.

-No puede ser más oficial de lo que ya es- refunfuño, pero ya no parecía tan molesta. Después de todo, la única que quedaría de verdad decepcionada, seria Alice. Claro que yo también lo estaba un poco, pero no importaba, Bella iba primero.

-Ya veremos- sonreí, complaciente-. Supongo que no querrás aun el anillo de compromiso.

Trago saliva antes de responder.

-Supones bien. Me reí al ver su expresión.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos, no tardare en rodear tu dedo con el.

Se quedo mirándome. Desee saber que pensaba.

-Hablas como si ya tuvieras un anillo.

-Y lo tengo dije sin avergonzarme. Hacia tiempo que lo había guardado para ella, desde que se lo propuse por primera vez-, listo para ponértelo al menos signo de debilidad.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Quieres verlo?- pregunte. Me invadió una súbita emoción.

-¡No!- exclamo. De acuerdo, su reacción me entristeció un poco, y ella lo noto-. Bueno, si de verdad quieres enseñármelo, hazlo- intento arreglar sus palabras, pero no lo hizo con sinceridad. No la obligaría a nada que no quisiera.

-No pasa nada- repuse mientras me encogía de hombros-. Puedo esperar.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Enséñame el maldito anillo, Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No.

Estudio mi expresión durante un rato.

-Por favor…- pidió con voz tierna. Me acaricio la cara con la punta de los dedos-. Por favor, ¿puedo verlo?

Entorne los ojos. No podía negarme si me pedía de esa manera.

-Eres la criatura mas peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida- declare. Pero aun así me levante y me arrodille junto a la mesilla de noche. Abrí el primer cajón y tome la pequeña caja de satén negro, y en un instante volví a su lado y le rodee el hombro con un brazo. Deposite la cajita en su rodilla izquierda con precario equilibrio.

De un momento a otro, las ganas de que lo viera habían vuelto a mí.

-Adelante, échale un vistazo- la incité de repente. Solo esperaba que no protestara.

Acaricio el satén con los dedos, aun indecisa.

-¿No te habrás gastado mucho dinero? Si lo has hecho, miénteme.

-No me he gastado nada- le asegure, eso también lo tenia previsto, a Bella no le gustaba que gastara mi dinero en ella-. Se trata de otro objeto usado. Es el mismo anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre.

-Oh- dijo, sorprendida. Después pellizcó la tapa entre el pulgar y el índice, pero no la abrió. Desee saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Tal vez no le gustaría el anillo.

-Supongo que es demasiado anticuado- me disculpe medio en broma-. Esta tan pasado de moda como yo. Puedo comprarte otro más moderno. ¿Qué te parece uno de Tiffany's?

-Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda- murmuro mientras levantaba, vacilante, la tapa.

El anillo de mi madre brillo a la luz de la habitación. La piedra era un ovalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedras mas pequeñas redondas, podía distinguir cada una de las caras de los diamantes. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una delicada red alrededor de los diamantes.

Bella acaricio las gemas resplandecientes. Me pregunte en que estaba pensando.

-Es muy bonito- murmuro, parecía sorprendida de su propia reacción. Yo en cambio, estaba de lo más contento. Su reacción fue mejor de lo que espere.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso- se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara demasiado-. A cualquiera le gustaría.

Yo solté una carcajada.

-Pruébatelo, a ver si te queda bien.

Cerró la mano izquierda en un instante.

-Bella- dije con un suspiro-, no voy a soldártelo al dedo. Solo quiero que te lo pruebes para ver si tengo que llevarlo a que lo ajusten. Luego te lo puedes quitar.

No se lo diría, pero también quería vérselo puesto.

-Vale- cedió.

Estaba por tomar el anillo, pero la detuve, quería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Tome su mano izquierda en la mía y deslicé la alianza por su dedo corazón. Luego, sujete su mano en alto para que ambos pudiéramos contemplar el efecto de los brillantes sobre su piel. A la luz de la habitación, desprendía un pequeño arco iris que chocaba contra su piel, acompañando a los otros detalles de su mano. Era hermoso.

-Te queda perfecto- afirme en tono famélico, intentando ocultar mi emoción-. Eso esta bien: así me ahorro un paseo a la joyería.

Ella logro percibir la profunda emoción que ocultaba bajo mi tono despreocupado, ya que me miro a la cara y mis ojos me delataron.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- me pregunto suspicaz, mientras movía los dedos al aire.

-Claro- dije, con el mismo tono apático-. Te sienta muy bien.

Me miro a los ojos, intentando descifrar la emoción que ardía dentro de mí, bajo la superficie. Le devolví la mirada, en ese instante, todo disimulo desapareció. Deje salir toda la felicidad que sentía, la sensación de victoria, y de gloria. Una gloria distinta a la que me había imaginado varias décadas antes. Esta era una mejor.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la bese con labios exultantes. Cuando retire mi boca de la suya, la dirigí hacia su oreja para susurrarle al oído. Mi respiración estaba tan entrecortada como la suya.

-Si, me gusta. No sabes cuanto.

Se echo a reír.

-Te creo.

-¿Te importa que haga una cosa?- lr pregunte mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Había algo que quería hacer, para que la noche fuera perfecta.

-Lo que quieras.

La solté y me aparte. Se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Lo que quieras, excepto eso- se quejo.

Sin hacerle caso, la tome de la mano y la levante de la cama. Después me plante de pie frente a ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros y gesto repentinamente serio.

-Quiero hacer esto como Dios manda. Por favor, recuerda que has dicho que si. No me estropees este momento.

-Oh, no- dijo boquiabierta, mientras yo clavaba mi rodilla en el suelo. El pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Pórtate bien- murmure.

Respiro hondo e intento controlar su expresión.

-Isabella Swan- la mire con ojos tiernos y abrasadores-. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

En su rostro se vieron reflejadas varias emociones, a pesar de que tratara de disimularlas. Pero solo se limito a susurrar:

-Si.

-Gracias- respondí.

Después, tome su mano y bese las yemas de sus dedos, tan suaves y calidas, antes de besar también el anillo, que ahora tenia una nueva dueña.

* * *

De nuevo, perdon por el retraso, ya se que no tengo perdon, pero el cole me tiene a ful, ademas de las miles de actividades extraescolares y tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Por suerte aproveche este finde largo y pude terminarlo. Hoy por poco y no lo termino, porque vino mi papa a decirme que fuera a comer y como yo lo estaba terminando, le dije q esperara, pero el se enojo, vino y me dojo: "Facil olivia, si no venis, te la apago", y por poco lo hace T.T, por suerte, yo grite y suplique y me puse frente al gabinete, asi que todo se salvo xD.

¡Feliz dia del estudiante! y ¡Feliz inicio de primavera! xD Espero que todas lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, porque termine el capi.

Quiero decirles, que solo voy a poner un capi mas. Sorry, yo tampoco queria dejarlo tan corto, pero con el cole y encima todo lo demas voy a tardarme demasiado y me voy a estresar, ademas no me gusta hacerlas esperar, en serio.

Un mordisco

Nos leemos

Vampi


	8. Nuestra noche

Hola de nuevo!

Por favor, se los suplico, perdónenme por mi retraso, se q no merezco su perdón , pero estuve muy ocupada estudiando para pruebas de ultimo minuto (maldito colegio) y encima mi hermana necesitaba a todo rato la compu. Además de falta de inspiración, tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Sin mencionar, claro, que nuestro querido amigo el internet estuvo andando para la ******. Odio el internet y a la vez no puedo vivir sin el. ¿No les pasa lo mismo?

Así que acá les traigo uno de los más esperados, porque esto es algo que de seguro todas querían leer xD.

Crepúsculo es propiedad de S. Meyer.

Este capi va dedicado a sidneypatt, porque el riview q me mandaste fue lo que mas esperaba leer, me alegra q te haya gustado el fic.

* * *

**Nuestra noche**

-¿Houston?- pregunto, alzando las cejas cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto de Seatlle.

-Es solo una parada en el camino- le asegure con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bella no habia hecho ninguna pregunta sobre nuestro destino.

Era mejor asi. No se enteraría hasta que llegáramos. No permitiría que se arruinara la sorpresa.

Tuve que arrastrarla a través de las terminales luego de que bajamos de nuestro primer vuelo, parecía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta. Nos dirigí hacia el mostrador de los vuelos internacionales para revisar los billetes de nuestro próximo avión. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se entero de nuestro destino.

-¿Río de Janeiro?- pregunto con miedo.

De seguro un destino soleado era lo ultimo que esperaba.

-Otra parada- comente yo.

Bella volvió a dormirse en el avión, acunada entre mis brazos. Se sentía realmente bien tenerla junto a mi y saber que era mía. _Mi mujer_. No podía dejar de sonreír ante la idea. Yo tenía razón en que ella no se arrepentiría de su decisión, estaba seguro que hasta lo había disfrutado. Su expresión de felicidad al verla caminar por el pasillo y al pronunciar los votos quedaría grabada para toda la eternidad en mi memoria. Uno de nuestros recuerdos mas felices.

Se despertó alerta cuando giramos hacia el aeropuerto, con la luz del sol poniente entrando por las ventanillas.

Tal vez Bella esperaba que tomáramos otro avión, pero en lugar de eso tomamos un taxi para atravesar las atestadas calles de Río de Janeiro. Le comunique en portugués al conductor que se dirigiera hacia los muelles.

Sentí a Bella tensarse un poco a mi lado, desee poder leer su mente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, pagué al taxista y encabece la marcha junto a Bella hacia la larga línea de blancos yates amarrados. Me detuve ante la embarcación mas pequeña y esbelta de todas. La había conseguido por Internet con ayuda de Alice y de Carlisle, quien me aconsejo cual seria el mejor modelo y también el mas veloz. Salte dentro, acarreando las maletas, ligeras como plumas, adentro del bote. Las deje sobre cubierta y me volví para ayudar a Bella a pasar por encima de la borda.

Se quedo observándome en silencio mientras me veía aparejar el bote para salir. Parecía sorprendida. No entendí por que.

Nos dirigimos hacia Oriente por el océano abierto. Acelere mientras las luces de Río se atenuaban cada vez más, hasta desaparecer a nuestras espaldas.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa de júbilo debido a la velocidad a la que iba el bote, teniendo a Bella sentada a mi lado.

Aun seguía demasiado incrédulo y feliz de que Bella por fin era _mía_, y muy pronto lo seria para toda la eternidad. A pesar de que eso le costara el alma. Deseche aquellos pensamientos rápidamente; no era momento de pensar en aquello. Ahora todo lo que importaba era Bella, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz y lo disfrutaría con ella.

Al parecer le disgustaba tanto la velocidad del bote como la de mi auto. Estaba claro en su expresión mientras rebotábamos sobre las olas y el agua nos salpicaba ligeramente. Conociéndola, debió de haber estado controlando su curiosidad lo mayor posible durante todo el viaje, hasta que de pronto pregunto:

-¿Vamos mucho mas lejos?

Por algún motivo que me era ajeno, en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

-Pues como una media hora más.

Clave mis ojos en sus manos, sujetas con fuerza al asiento y sonreí. Era completamente adorable.

Desvíe mi vista hacia delante y me centre en dirigirnos a nuestro destino. La Isla Esme. De seguro a Bella le gustaría. Allí la temperatura era agradable y no habría que preocuparse porque mi piel fuera demasiado fría.

Veinte minutos más tarde, grite su nombre por encima del rugido del motor.

-¡Bella, mira hacia allí!- señale justo delante de nosotros. No estaba seguro si sus débiles ojos podrían ver la silueta que se alzaba frente a nosotros. Entrecerró los ojos para fijar la vista en la oscuridad y entonces pareció distinguir con más claridad el contorno de la isla, rodeada de palmeras y con una playa en forma de medialuna, refulgiendo notablemente bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

-¿Dónde estamos?- murmuro, maravillada, mientras me dirigía hacia el extremo Notre de la isla.

La escuche con total claridad a pesar del ruido del motor, y le sonreí ampliamente.

-En la Isla Esme.

El barco se deslizo hasta colocarse con exactitud en la posición adecuada: pegado al corto muelle de planchas de madera deslustradas, pero en buen estado, que lucían un tono blanquecino a la luz de la luna.

Se hizo un silencio, solamente roto por los sonidos de al naturaleza, como las hojas de las palmeras meciéndose tranquilamente en el viento, el agua chocando contra la arena y el casco del bote, los animales deslizándose entre la vegetación de la isla y los latidos y la respiración de Bella.

-¿Isla Esme?- repitió con un hilo de voz, intentando no quebrar la paz de la noche.

-Es un regalo de Carlisle, y Esme se ofreció a prestárnosla.

Frunció el seño ante la mención de que era un regalo, causando que riera internamente. Le costaba creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer, o aceptar, un regalo así. No necesitaba leer su mente para saberlo.

Deje las maletas en el muelle, luego me volví y esboce una sonrisa mientras me acercaba y la tomaba en brazos directamente.

-¿No se supone que debes esperar hasta llegar al umbral de la casa?- pregunto sin aliento, debido a mi repentina acción. Salte fuera del barco sin esfuerzo alguno.

Le sonreí con ganas.

-No soy nada si no lo hago todo a fondo.

Sujete los asideros de las dos maletas con una mano y acune a Bella en el otro brazo. Subí hacia el muelle y me encamine hacia el sendero de pálida arena que se perdía en la umbría vegetación.

El paisaje debió de parecerle bastante oscuro, por suerte para mi era como ver a la luz del día. Luego de que avanzáramos unos pasos, pude ver la luz calida de las ventanas de la casa a la que nos dirigíamos.

Su corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza y sentí como se quedaba sin aliento. Fije mis ojos en su rostro pero ella rehuyó su mirada y clavo la vista hacia delante.

Resultaba obvio que estaba nerviosa y aun mas el por que. Yo estaba tanto o más nervioso que ella, y, aunque quería tranquilizarla, las palabras no me salían. Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntarle que pensaba, a pesar de que moría de ganas por saberlo. Esto era peligroso y seguia sin estar del todo seguro de poder hacerlo, pero se lo había prometido y ella ya había cumplido con su parte.

Deje las maletas en el ancho porche para abrir las puertas, sin necesidad de usar una llave ya que Esme no solía cerrarlas.

Mire hacia abajo y busque sus ojos hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, entonces avancé hasta cruzar el umbral.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio mientras la conducía a través del edificio, encendiendo las luces a mi paso. No perdí el tiempo mostrándole todas las habitaciones de la casa y me dirigí directamente hacia la más importante.

Entonces me detuve y encendí la última luz.

Nos encontramos frente a una estancia blanca y grande, con una enorme ventana de cristal que cubría casi toda la pared de enfrente. La luna brillaba con fuerza a través del cristal. En el centro se ubicaba una enorme cama blanca, sobre la que colgaba una mosquitera muy fina y delicada.

Me puse aun más nervioso. De haber sido humano, ahora mi corazón estaría latiendo desbocado.

Deje a Bella sobre sus pies.

-Iré…a por el equipaje.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación. Tenía que calmarme antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Me dirigí hacia el porche y recogí ambas maletas, ligeras como plumas. Tome una innecesaria bocanada de aire para aclarar mi mente. Dije que haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz y lo cumpliría, pero tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal. El mas mínimo movimiento y ella podría terminar herida, o muerta. Me estremecí ante la idea. Pero ya no podía echarme atrás.

Volví a la habitación en un segundo y vi como Bella acariciaba la frágil red, tan frágil como ella misma.

Me acerque a ella y acaricie la parte posterior de su cuello con mi dedo, limpiando una gota de sudor que se le había formado.

-Aquí hace un poco de calor- le dije, como si intentara excusarme-. Pensé… que seria lo mejor.

-Perfecto- murmuro, casi sin aliento. Yo me eche a reír, aunque era una risa nerviosa, algo extraño en mí y ella debió notarlo.

-Intente pensar en todo aquello que podría hacer esto… más fácil- admití. Había sido muy cuidadoso en varios detalles, pero deje que Esme y Alice me ayudaran en gran parte.

Bella trago saliva ruidosamente, aun dándome la espalda.

Nuestra luna de miel seria realmente única. Quería terminar con esto de una vez, pero antes había algo más.

-Me estaba preguntando- intervine con voz muy baja-si… primero… ¿te apetecería darte un baño nocturno conmigo?- había preparado esto para poder prolongar nuestro momento y soportar un poco la cercanía de su cuerpo antes de que llegara el momento. Inhale un gran trago de aire y mi voz logro sonar mas natural cuando volví a hablar-. Es probable que el agua este muy caliente. Pensé que este era el tipo de playa que te encantaría.

-Suena estupendo- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Estoy seguro que necesitaras un par de minutos para atender tus necesidades humanas… Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Ella asintió. Desee poder saber que pensaba, solo una pequeña ojeada a su mente, pero no podía, así que tendría que conformarme con saber que ella se sentía tan nerviosa como yo.

Rocé su garganta con mis labios, justo debajo de la oreja. Podía sentir el pulso de su yugular con fuerza contra mi boca y el extremado calor de su piel contra la mía. Me quemo la garganta, pero yo ya me sentía en llamas desde hacia rato.

Solté una risa.

-No tarde usted demasiado, señora Cullen.

Adoraba como sonaba eso. Ella dio un respingo al oír su nuevo apellido.

Deslice mis labios por su cuello hacia abajo, hasta el extremo de su hombro.

-Te espero en el agua.

Pase a su lado en dirección a la ventana francesa que se abría paso justo sobre la playa. Me quite la camiseta en el camino** (baba)**, dejándola caer al suelo y luego atravesé con ligerez el umbral hacia la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna, dándole a la arena un tono tan blanco como mi piel. Sentí el aroma salino del aire a mí alrededor.

Me dirigí hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de mí y allí termine de dejar mis ropas hasta desnudarme completamente. Ni ella ni nadie me estaría viendo ahora, pero aun así me sentí incomodo. Era un presagio. Aun podría albergar la esperanza de que Bella se arrepintiera de su decisión, pero sabía que sería inútil.

Corrí en dirección al mar hasta sumergirme por completo dentro del agua. No necesitaba respirar así que no fue difícil quedarme dentro durante un buen rato. Decidí nadar alrededor de la isla para distraerme un poco de todo este asunto. No me tomaría más de un minuto.

Seguía creyendo que esto era peligroso y lo más sensato seria no hacerlo, pero Bella había cumplido con todo lo demás e hizo lo que le pedí e insistí que hiciera durante varias semanas: que tuviera experiencias humanas. Ahora resultaba irónico que hubiera usado mis palabras en mi contra, pero ella siempre había sido impredecible.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me encontraba nuevamente frente a la casa. No me había tardado más de un minuto, era de esperarse que aun no saliera.

Seria mejor si me quedara a esperarla aquí.

Me quede quieto, contemplando la luna, sintiendo el agua a mí alrededor y aspirando el aroma del aire. Escuchando.

Luego de un momento, pude distinguir una pizca de _su_ aroma alrededor, y sus silenciosos pasos a través de la arena, acercándose. Escuche el sonido del agua al chocar contra sus pies, sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo al acercarse aun mas. No me moví. Seguí con mi vista fija en el cielo anochecido.

Dio varios pasos, vadeando por la ligera corriente, hasta que por fin llego a mi lado.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía, que yacía sobre el agua.

-Que hermoso- dijo, mirando también hacia la luna.

-No esta mal- dije, no era nada del otro mundo.

Me volví para enfrentarme a ella. El movimiento produjo unas leves olas que rompieron contra su cuerpo. Me concentre en fijar mi vista en sus ojos y su rostro. Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la suave y blanca piel expuesta. Entrelace nuestros dedos bajo la superficie del agua.

-Pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso"- continúe-. No cuando tú estás aquí al lado para poderte comparar.

Sonrío a medias. Alzo su mano libre, con seguridad, y la coloco donde antes había latido mi corazón. Su piel lucia tan blanca como la mía.

Me estremecí ante el contacto. Esto era solo el principio de lo que vendría.

-Te prometí que lo _intentaría_- susurre, algo tenso-, pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo.

Asintió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos. Dio un paso hacia delante, a través de las olas e inclino su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-No tengas miedo- me susurró-. Somos como una sola persona.

La realidad que implicaban sus palabras nos abrumo a ambos. En este preciso instante ya no importaba nada más, excepto que Bella estaba aquí, junto a mí, y que era mía. La rodeé con mis brazos y la estreche junto a mí.

-Para siempre- convine yo.

Luego nos sumergimos en las aguas profundas, gozando de la compañía del otro.

* * *

No puedo creer que por fin lo termine!!!!!!! (Aaaaleluya, Aaaaleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aleeeeeeeluya…… xD)

De nuevo, perdónenme la tardanza, no saben lo mucho que me costo este capi, ya les dije que me bloquee. Tampoco lo corregi demasiado porque como ya les dije internet anda para la ****** y me voy a tardar demasiado.

También me disculpo con las que esperaban algo mas con este capi, ya sea por el capi en si (la verdad tampoco estoy del todo satisfecha), o si esperaban algo al final. Yo nunca escribí o siquiera intente escribir un lemmon, y quería seguir la magia del libro tal cual es.

La segunda parte del capitulo (osea, cuando Bella despierta), la tiene mi amiga y autora Rocio MindFreakie, quien también me ayudo en mi bloqueo. Ella aun no lo publico, pero esta en camino de hacerlo.

Si quieren, hay una autora PoweredByStarlight (de estados unidos) que tiene dos fics llamados Edward's eclipse y Eternity Dawning, que son Eclipse y Amanecer, los libros completos, desde el punto de vista de Edward. Que para ser honesta, esta mucho mejor escrito. Si alguna se anima a leerlos en ingles, entonces pásense por su perfil.

Cuando termine mis exámenes, voy a empezar con una nueva historia, que ya estoy planeando, pero que todavía no empecé.

Nos leemos en otro de mis próximos fics.

Un mordisco.

Las quiere,

Oli.

PD:¡Falta un mes para el estreno de Luna Nueva! xD


End file.
